


Have trouble sleeping at night

by veter_v_osoke



Series: The Last of Us AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Geography, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Dealing with zombies cannibals and messy feelings, Gavin has a crush he doesn't understand, Gavin is a lonely teen, Gavin is angry and confused, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Love/Hate, Mixed feelings, One-Sided Attraction, Retelling, Road Trips, Survival, Teen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Teen Gavin Reed, Younger Hank, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: 2027 год, альтернативная Америка, зараженная кордицепсом, Гэвину Риду четырнадцать лет, он мечтает сбежать за пределы Детройта и примкнуть к гражданскому ополчению. Кажется, ему наконец выпал шанс это провернуть.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, One-Sided Gavin Reed/Connor
Series: The Last of Us AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Мужик отчаянно не хотел подыхать.

Гэвин его понимал, правда. Он прекрасно понимал, что у мужика могут быть дети, жена, муж, собака, да хоть попугай. Этот мужик, может, ради кого-то из них живет — или ради чего-то: может, ради высоких идеалов свободного контрабандиста. Может, ради того, чтобы по вечерам снимать с плеча карабин, пить самодельное пиво в сторожке и смотреть на закат над рыжеющими дубами (тут в округе много дубов, Гэвин успел заметить). Может, ради возможности дрочить на склеившийся от частого употребления журнал с обнаженкой. Может, ради права отстреливать чужаков на подходе, из этой самой сторожки.

Может, ради всего сразу.

Гэвин даже немного жалел этого мужика, просто себя он жалел больше. И поэтому вместо того, чтобы вежливо слезть с чужой спины — он только сильнее сжал пальцы на чужой шее (жаль, что ногти все обломанные и ими особенно в кожу не вопьешься), потянулся, насколько хватило сил, и зубами вцепился в чужое ухо. Мужик взвыл.

Шея у мужика была бычья, обхватить её даже двумя ладонями было не так просто. И Гэвин на секунду — перед тем, как мужик сдал назад и грохнул его о стену, так что у Гэвина потемнело в глазах, а в ушах мерзко, высоко зазвенело — подумал: доживет ли он до момента, когда его собственная шея станет вот такой же? Или нет? Сейчас бы нож! Которого конечно же не было.

Пытаясь не упасть, не соскользнуть, пока перед глазами копошились мошки пополам с зелёным пятнами, он изо всех сил вогнал слабеющие пальцы мужику куда-то под адамово яблоко. Но мужик уже освободил руки, одним движением содрал Гэвина со своей спины и бросил вниз, как мешок картошки.

Гэвин грохнулся на гнилые доски и от резкой боли в плече, бедре и особенно запястье заскулил буквально по-собачьи — сил устыдиться не осталось. Мужик развернулся и сделал шаг в его сторону — и Гэвин подумал: а ведь без разницы, пизда ли запястью, сейчас его просто убьют нахер.

Он попытался отползти, скребя пальцами по проломанному полу, когда мужик замер, опустил взгляд на живот и как-то по-детски поднял брови. Кровавое пятно на его рыжей футболке казалось просто темным, но расползалось оно стремительно. У Гэвина так звенело в ушах, что он, кажется, просто не услышал выстрел.

Словил маслину в брюхо, подумал Гэвин, баюкая руку. Не повезло. А вот мне повезло.

Когда мужик упал, пол задрожал, но выдержал.

Гэвин был бы рад еще полежать, но лежать как раз было нельзя. Вскарабкался кое-как на ноги, придерживаясь за стену, пощупал затылок — крови вроде не было. Когда уже встал — на лоб над бровями как будто надавили изо всех сил, и он привалился к стене, пережидая.

***

18 ноября 2027 года у Гэвина Рида был нож, рюкзак, неработающий фонарик, пакет сухарей, спизженых из школьной кухни, стертая до грязной белизны кожаная куртка, слишком широкая для него в плечах, две футболки — на смену. Кроссовки его деликатно спрашивали, не дадут ли им пообедать, но пока особенно не навязывались. На дне рюкзака, старательно спрятанная, лежала неполная колода карт с голыми бабами.

В школе формы не было, все ходили как были, так что эпидемия вшей только на памяти Гэвина затапливала одновременно все корпуса не меньше трёх раз: всех брили, стирали шмотье в какой-то особенно вонючей дряни, и на какое-то время это даже помогало, но потом младшеклассники начинали чесаться по-новой.

В 2027 году Гэвину Риду было четырнадцать лет, и, кроме своей жизни и немногочисленных пожитков, у него была мечта. Хотя он никогда и не звал её мечтой про себя, он звал её огромных размеров невъебенно сильным желанием сделать отсюда ноги нахуй.

Эта мечта была с Гэвином Ридом с того момента, как он впервые сел в «школьный» автобус, с тех пор, как впервые проехал кордон перед школой, с тех пор, как впервые переступил порог основного корпуса.

Может быть, она была с ним всегда. Почти всю свою жизнь он хотел сбежать: от криков, от грязи, от военных на каждом углу, от необходимости делить лестничный пролет в стремном квартале со стремными соседями. Но школа выкристаллизовала это его желание. Превратила абстрактное и постоянное желание сбежать в конкретную мечту о конкретном побеге из конкретного места на почти что конкретную свободу.

Осенними вечерами 27-го года он лежал на своей верхней койке после отбоя, не жмурился, когда фонари на вышках на пару секунд останавливались на окне их комнаты, не слушал бормотание снизу и пытался не обращать внимания на запах мочи и пота, которые как будто въелись в стены их комнаты.

Гэвин ковырял ножом одну из этих самых стен, хрупкую и крошащуюся, и думал.

Нож был старый, раскладной, ручка у него практически проржавела, так что каждый раз, пытаясь его сложить, Гэвин был готов к тому, что то ли место соединения лопнет, то ли нож просто не сложится.

А план простым не был, план был конченный. И Гэвин не был рад своей богатой фантазии: бесконечное количество вещей могло пойти не так, и он был в состоянии представить себе большинство из этих возможных неудачных исходов.

В лучшем случае, его за шкирку возвращали в школу, применяли к нему «санкции», то есть лишали еженедельного душа, ужинов, может, сажали в карцер, может, назначали на исправительные работы. Может, все вместе. Ну, не считая карцера тогда.

Это все было цивильным, может, позорным, может, вызывающим дискомфорт, но не страшным. Гораздо вероятнее было, что его подстрелят, и на этом Гэвин Рид, человек четырнадцати лет от роду, кончится.

Было ли это лучшим исходом, чем гнить в школе ещё два года, а потом послушно получить бронежилет, автомат и забыть о своих хотелках навсегда? Стать в линию, слушать приказы, жать на курок по команде — и так пока псих с ножом не воткнет его тебе в горло, когда ты зазеваешься — или пока щелкун не цапнет тебя при тех же обстоятельствах.

Щелкунов Гэвин не видел уже так давно, что иногда вообще забывал, что они существуют. Самые обычные трупы, лежащие вповалку на улицах, после того, как две группировки пересрались и устроили пальбу, а потом их попытались разнять военные, были значительно ближе к его повседневности, чем отрезанные от города стенами и колючей проволокой грибочеловеки.

А ведь как раз туда, за стены и за колючую проволоку, Гэвину было нужно.

Так и маячили перед ним мысленные чаши весов: быстрая, ну, может, мучительная смерть от пули, или не в меру старательного солдата с не в меру тяжёлым прикладом — и жизнь, возможно длинная, но безусловно бессмысленная, в которой у тебя не будет никакого выбора.

Та ещё дилемма.

Вот Светляки были не такими. О них, конечно, рассказывали всякое, но Гэвин верил слухам, только если в них Светляки либо выходили победителями, либо если за ними оставалось моральное превосходство. Светляки были гражданским ополчением, и хотя связи и у них были везде, в Детройте они не штабировались.

Светляки были за стенами, и Светляки знали кучу путей внутрь и наружу, они могли заходить в город, как к себе домой. Порешать дела внутри — и уйти. Гэвин хотел к Светлякам. Гэвин ужасно хотел к Светлякам. Примерно так же сильно, как просто хотел выбраться наружу.

Он, может, и был бы за помогать людям здесь, в Детройте. Тут все еще была куча гражданских, совсем таких, как его мать: незащищенных, брошенных, но он не собирался становиться одним из этих ублюдков с автоматами, которые стояли на вышках или охраняли объекты за колючей проволокой.

Светляки помогали людям по-другому, и люди были им за это благодарны. Что военные их за это не любили — так это только их, военных, проблемы. Светляки были героями. По крайней мере, они были героями четырдцатилетнего Гэвина Рида.

Ему самому не нужно было много. Немного свободы. Немного подъёмов не по команде. Немного отбоев не по сигналу. Немного «куда хочу, туда лечу», вместо ежедневных обязательных прогулок в школьном дворе. Да пусть его даже потом поймают, пусть. Он хоть немного подышит, там, снаружи.

Но лучше, чтобы не поймали, конечно.

И вот что-то хоть немного похожее на шанс перед ним замаячило, Гэвин подумал, а потом решил вцепиться и не отпускать, как бы страшно и бесперспективно это ни выглядело.

А все из-за этого ебнутого, классом младше. Нет, не так, Ебнутого. Это была его кличка, хотя, конечно, и характеристика тоже.

Ебнутого привезли однажды утром, когда весь гэвинов класс сидел на обеде и мог наблюдать в подробностях, как «школьный» пригнали к воротам и как из школьного вышел один только Ебнутый.

В тот момент его, конечно, так ещё не звали. Ебнутым он стал, наверное, на второй неделе в школе. Тогда, на первый взгляд, он ещё был просто обычный пацан, с рюкзаком, в нелепой дутой куртке, растрепанный и бледный, как будто его до этого держали в подвале. Учитывая, откуда в школу иногда свозили детей, Гэвин бы не удивился, если бы новоприбывшего как раз из подвала и достали.

Он был странным. Даже в коллективе из разновозрастных детей, собранных по заброшкам и притонам, из оккупированных и гражданских районов, он был странным. Тихим каким-то, не контактным. Хуже всего — безответным. И последнее на гэвинов вкус было отвратительнее всего.

Потому что Гэвин-то этим пользовался.

Он подьебывал Ебнутого на обеде, он макал Ебнутого головой в унитаз. Он выбивал у Ебнутого из рук четвертак, а когда тот наклонялся, пинал его по рёбрами. Он провоцировал и пытался добиться реакции — но реакции не было. Её просто не было. То ли Ебнутый и правда был умственно отсталым, то ли просто каменным.

Через месяц учебный год кончился, за ним пошли летние работы, учеников для удобства разбили на группы, в основной корпус они возвращались перед самым отбоем, вымотанные до полубессознательного состояния. Ебнутого у Гэвина в шаговой доступности больше не было, прикладывать силы, чтобы дотянуться до него, Гэвину было лень, а на следующий год при распределении они оказались в разных классах и на этом их знакомство с Ебнутым кончилось.

Гэвин периодически видел его в столовой и на прогулке и иногда очень хотел, чтобы стоящий в углу Ебнутый вдруг на него посмотрел, но всегда отворачивался первым.

И теперь первый на что-то похожий шанс на побег у Гэвина появился именно из-за Ебнутого. И от этого у Гэвина в животе ворочалась смесь чувств, имени которым Гэвин давать не хотел.

Ебнутого переводили. Причём не в другую военную детроитскую школу и, тем более, не куда-нибудь к родным, если у него вообще такие имелись, его не толкали в банду, даже не продавали на органы.

Его передавали Светлякам.

И Гэвин услышал об этом, неловко перецепившись и ебнувшись на пыльный ковёр, у двери декана, прогуливая в этот самый момент второй по счёту урок за день (на Общей Безопасности не говорили ничего нужного. Ничего такого, чего бы Гэвин до этого не знал).

Гэвин думал, что умрёт. Он настолько превратился в слух, что в нужный момент чуть не замешкался и не получил дверью по носу. Коридор был узкий, в нем воняло одновременно хлоркой и пылью, а за дверью говорили двое — коротко, приглушенно, сбиваясь на возмущенное рычание.

Официальный план, ещё до того, как Гэвин прикрутил к нему свою часть, был почти таким же ебнутым, как и та самая часть, которую он прикрутил.

Они не просто отправляли Ебнутого к Светлякам. Не просто сплавляли его втихую. Они сплавляли его через бывшего копа и, кажется, Гэвин этого копа знал.

В этот момент у него захватило дух. Он мог убить двух зайцев разом! Добраться сразу и до свободы, и до Светляков. Нужно было просто все продумать — не налажать — и выбраться.

В его голове суматошно и неизбежно складывался план. Безумный, безумный план, у которого не было никаких возможностей сбыться и сработать.

Гэвин поставил на этот план все.

Конечно он мог ошибаться, конечно он мог неправильно расслышать, конечно речь могла идти не о Ебнутом, не об Андерсоне и даже не о Светляках. Конечно лейтенантов Андерсонов в Детройте могло быть больше одного.

Но какого черта.

Андерсон, которого он знал, был старым алкашом. Когда-то, до всего этого: еще до школы, до эвакуации — они жили с ним на одной улице, и Андерсон тогда ни старым, ни алкашом особенно не был. Стыдно сказать, было время, когда Гэвин даже практически им восхищался, пытался на него равнялся. Пытался до него дорасти, во всех смыслах (бессмысленное занятие, мать вспоминала иногда, что его батя был метр с кепкой, генетика все еще была бессердечной сукой). Давно это было.

Потом сын Андерсона умер, и у Андерсона все пошло по пизде.

Он бухал, где-то находил деньги и снова бухал. Но в нем все еще было два метра росту, и при желании он мог въебать на отлично, поэтому работа у него, считай, была всегда. Если бы он еще реже раскрывал свой хавальник, ему бы, наверное, за неё бы даже каждый раз платили — так говорила мать. Гэвину было восемь, он подхватил и тоже стал так думать.

Ничего не складывалось хорошо, но эта призрачная надежда, что он сможет за кем-то следовать и выберется из города, была настолько больше и надёжнее всего, что ему выпадало до этого, что он не мог просто от неё отказаться.

Кухонных сухарей должно было хватить ему хотя бы на пару дней. Ржавым ножом наверное можно было свежевать что-то — охотиться Гэвин не умел, но если он хочет научиться жить один и отвечать за себя самостоятельно, ему придётся научиться. К фонарю нужны были батарейки, но чтобы их выменять, сигарет у Гэвина не было.

Зато у него было знание о месте и времени встречи с Андерсоном. О некоторых вещах и правда не стоит говорить там, где живёт семьсот пар любопытных ушей. Даже если подслушивать будет только одна пара.

Гэвину было искренне интересно, будет ли исход Ебнутого выглядеть точно так же, как и приезд, только в обратной перемотке, но он не мог остаться и посмотреть. Ему нужно было слинять из школы раньше. Ебнутого забирали завтра с утра, Гэвин должен был выбраться в город ещё ночью.

В окне между последними уроками и ужином, пока его ещё никак не могли хватиться, он схватил заранее собранные вещи и нырнул в будущее наугад.

Гэвин ободрал себе всю спину и пузо, пролезая в полусекретный лаз под забором, у кухонных помещений — куртка зацепилась за сетку, так что песок и та же сетка щедро шаркнули ему по голой коже. Он выкарабкался и даже не зашипел. Потом. Потом. Он поорет потом.

Лаз не зря считался полусекретным. Выбраться из школы можно было. Выбраться из города — ну, нет. Беглецы обычно после трех-четырех дней скитаний и лавирования между детройтскими группировками либо больше никогда не возвращались, либо возвращались, грязные и худые. Кто-то, у кого не доставало половины зубов, рассказывал совершенно безумные истории, как ходил на дело со Светляками. Кто-то сидел в углу и молчал. Кто-то приходил сам, кого-то притаскивали силой.

Гэвин выцарапал сам себя из лаза и сраным, мать его, чудом проскочил мимо охранника у столба, наклонившегося, чтобы почесать лодыжку.

Поворот. Пригнуться. Поворот. Упасть на живот, чтобы не засекли.

Гэвин дал себе отдышаться, только когда ввалился в заброшку через квартал от школы. Он отковырнул картонку, ввалился в комнатку на первом этаже, проверил дверь, проверил коридор, лег на пол, раскинул руки и попытался дышать.

Если бы он мог умереть от волнения, он бы умер. Лежать с грохочущим одновременно в голове, в горле, в груди сердцем на холодном, проломленном полу было хорошо и страшно. Под окном валялись шприцы, за окном кричали. Гэвин, кое-как оклемавшись, отполз к стене и подтащил к себе рюкзак. Надо было не вести себя, как дебил. Нужно было все по-серьезке делать.

Гэвин настоящим проводником не был, ему бы самому пригодился проводник. Он не принадлежал ни к одной из группировок и вряд ли мог доверять встретившимся на пути военным, особенно, если бы они встретились ему сейчас, после начала комендантского часа. Единственный раз, когда он хотел прибиться к банде, год назад, наверное, его назвали пиздюком и погнали, ещё и подсрачник отвесили. Было одновременно больно и жгуче стыдно.

Но он, в конце концов, большую часть жизни провёл в городе и теперь должен был найти нужное место, найти, где спрятаться, переждать, может, поспать пару часов, не наткнуться ни на патруль, ни на бандитов, не спалиться и, в конечном итоге, упасть на хвост людям, которые в гробу его видали — и это только первая половина плана. Ну, большого плана. Маленький план звучал значительно проще, в нем было всего два слова: не умереть.

Четырнадцатилетний Гэвин Рид сидел на сыром полу в заброшенной комнате, собирался с силами и обещал себе не умирать.

Ночь ему предстояла долгая.

***

Как он брел по ночному городу, вспоминать не хотелось.

Как ты их найдешь? — думал Гэвин всю дорогу, от самой школы, когда полз на пузе, когда прятался в будке нерабочего телефона-автомата, даже когда засыпал в обнимку с рюкзаком, кое-как разгребя мусор и устроившись поудобнее в том, что посчитал хорошей точкой для осмотра окрестностей. 

Ладно, у Гэвина был адрес, ладно, он вполне себе представлял, где это место встречи должно было быть. Но как он должен был заметить их, а потом идти за ними и не попасться?

Наверное, об этом надо было подумать раньше, до того, как лезть в лаз за школой, но он так боялся убедить себя, что пытаться и не стоит, что мелочи оставил на потом.

А это все-таки были не мелочи.

Он проснулся, пока за окном еще было серо. Не было ни часов, ни сигнала, ни школы, ни нар, ни крошащейся стены, ни вонючей спальни. Во второй по счету сырой комнатке за ночь он успел замерзнуть и теперь изо всех сил пытался согреться — и не слишком при этом шуметь.

Андерсона с Ебнутым он заметил после бесконечного сидения у окна. Они вышли из многоэтажки на другой стороне улицы, свернули в прогулок. Андерсон впереди, Ебнутый у него по правую руку.

Они свернули в проулок, который вел к знакомому Гэвину перекрестку, так что Гэвин отполз от окна, помочился в углу, на пыльный мусор. Взял вещи. Окинул комнату взглядом. В такой дыре вполне можно было жить. Подцепить вскорости туберкулез или ещё какую хуйню и мучительно помереть, но чёрт, это тоже был вариант. Можно было просто остаться здесь. Плюнуть на Ебнутого с Андерсоном. И на школу. И на Светляков.

Гэвин поправил рюкзак на плече и вышел.

***

Из города они выбрались вечером, но Гэвин, взмыленный и клянущий свою чертову тяжелую куртку, был так удивлён, что они вообще выбрались, что его не смущало ничего. Без воды было фигово. Постоянно бояться, что потерял след, было фигово.

Больше всего на свете Гэвин хотел прилечь на асфальт и так и уснуть, но он поправлял рюкзак на спине, тер ладонью лоб, сжимал ладони и продолжал идти. Страх, что он потеряется, был слишком сильным, даже сильнее усталости. Как будто он снова был ребёнком и мать перед ним шла слишком быстро и вот-вот расстояние между ними станет непреодолимым.

Он порвал кроссовок — хорошо, что ногу не зацепило — и потерял нож. Последний, скорее всего, просто выпал у него из кармана, когда Гэвин полз по канализации, или, может, еще раньше, когда перебирался через деревянный настил на мосту. Нож был старый и ржавый, но Гэвину жаль его было до слез.

Конечно же Андерсон его засек. Гэвину хотелось бы думать, что это случилось перед самым выходом из города, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Андерсон наверняка знал о хвосте чуть ли не с самого начала. Может, услышал, как Гэвин оступился и чуть не свалился с моста, может, понял, когда на Гэвина в канализации выскочил щелкун, Гэвин же наверняка издавал какие-нибудь звуки, пока бил подвернувшимся под руку камнем мерзкую, безглазую рожу.

Но вот о том, что ему не рады, Гэвину прямо заявили уже за городскими стенами. Он бессильно хлюпал по раскисшей грязи, пытаясь особенно не наступать в неё правым кроссовком, когда его грубо вздернули за воротник и прижали к бетонной стене водонапорного сооружения. Стена была холодная. У Гэвина почти не было сил бояться.

Воротник толстовки опасно затрещал, когда для верности Гэвина ещё и слегка встряхнули. Андерсон не стал доставать нож или угрожать Гэвину пистолетом, сам факт, что пальцами ног Гэвин в данный момент не касался земли, уже достаточно его пугал — а на то, видимо, и был расчёт.

— Какого хера тебе нужно? — злым и громким шепотом спросили его, и это была первая фраза, с которой Андерсон обратился к Гэвину за последние лет шесть. Гэвин понял, чувствуя, как у него слегка подрагиваают ноги, что понятия не имеет, узнал ли Андерсон его хоть немного. Да это, наверное, и не имело значения — а вот то, что Гэвин определённо мешал Андерсону выполнять свою работу, значение точно имело.

На землю его опустили, а вот воротник отпускать Андерсон не стал, так что его тяжёлая рука теперь лежала у Гэвина на плече и давила своим весом.

— Ну? — поторопил его Андерсон.

Гэвин сказал.

Он, может, и хотел бы поиграть в шпиона, который никогда не раскалывается, но когда тебя держат, как котёнка, особенно геройствовать не получится. Или геройствуют как раз в такой ситуации? Гэвин геройствовать был не готов. У него был дырявый кроссовок, тяжёлая куртка и его ноги от долгой ходьбы пекли так, как будто он их обжег.

Андерсон, глядя на него, выругался. Потом выругался ещё раз. Ебнутый наконец выглянул у него из-за плеча — бледный, сосредоточенный. Чёрной-белый, гипсовый, в крапинку. Вечно Гэвин по его лицу ничего не мог прочитать.

Он смотрел в глаза Ебнутому и с ужасом понимал, что щеки начинает жечь. Нет, ему нечего было стыдиться и, чтобы его сейчас не убили, унижаться за то, что было и прошло, он не станет.

Вот только сейчас Ебнутый припомнит Гэвину, как тот макал его головой в туалет — и Гэвину пизда, окончательно пизда. Но извиняться он все равно не будет.

Ебнутый молчал. Андерсон отпустил гэвинов воротник. Спросил про школу, про Светляков, про мать, кивнул, помолчал немного, а потом велел отправлятся обратно, тем же путем, и не нарываться на неприятности.

— Давай, топай. — Андерсон проследил, пока Гэвин не вернулся как минимум на полкилометра обратно, и только потом развернулся и пошел в другую сторону, хлопнул Ебнутого по плечу, подгоняя, а Гэвин стоял, смотрел им вслед и удивлялся тому, что Андерсон его, видимо, узнал, а вот Ебнутый — нет.

Кроссовок он все-таки промочил.

«Отправляться обратно» было, конечно, отличным советом, особенно учитывая, что Гэвин сейчас больше всего хотел сначала яростно попинать ближайшее дерево, а потом сесть под ним и немного повыть — здесь все равно не было никого, кто мог бы увидеть и по этому поводу рассмеяться. Он мог бы немного отпустить себя и свои злые, горячие слёзы, пока страх от вцепившейся ему в спину сетки, от ночного перехода через опасную зону, от вонючего дыхания щелкуна у него на лице, от того, что Андерсон свернет ему шею и не поморщится — немного не утихнет.

Гэвин позволил коленями сложиться и прижался спиной к холодной древесной коре.

Можно было выть, можно было не выть, страх все равно не кончался никогда. Его в Гэвине, казалось, было бесконечное количество. Неисчерпаемое.

Он посмотрел мутными глазами в траву под кроссовками, а потом вытер лицо рукавом, высморкался в траву и встал.

Дорога сама себя не пройдёт.

***

Наружность ошеломляла. Это — то, о чем он должен был подумать сразу, но все было не до того, и усталость была сильнее. А теперь он, как идиот, смотрел то вверх, то по сторонам и не мог насмотреться.

В Детройте были парки, в парках были деревья, но ничего такого же, как этот лес, Гэвин никогда в жизни не видел.  
Воздух был другой. Шорохи были другие.

Он высматривал на земле следы Андерсона и Ебнутого и думал, что полдела сделано, и на следы можно забить, но все-таки пока что, на всякий случай, он на них забивать не станет.

Как жаль, что в школе их учили всякой хуйне, а не чему-нибудь вроде следопытства. Никто не учил их жизни в лесу, потому что никто не предполагал, что они станут там жить.

Палатки у него не было, огонь он разводить не рискнул, так что когда стемнело так, что он больше ничего вокруг не видел, он просто обнял себя руками и вжался спиной в ствол ближайшего дерева, надеясь, что это сойдёт за сон.

Наверное, он мог умереть от переохлаждения. Тревога сидела у него на закорках и усмехалась мерзенько.

— Ты понимаешь, что это сраное везение, — приглушенно рычал Андерсон, на следующее утро, держа его одной ладонью за грудки (последнее было даже впечатляюще; Гэвин хотел цапнуть Андерсона зубами за запястье, но его встряхнули и он затих), — что ты на нас никого не навел?

Гэвин снова проснулся, едва рассвело, весь мокрый от росы и замёрзший до стучащих зубов. Он чудовищным усилием сжал челюсти и, дрожа, поплелся за следами. Даже дошёл до места, где Ебнутый и Андерсон останавливались на ночлег.

А теперь его держали за грудки и периодически встряхивали, но, по крайней мере, рука у Андерсона была тёплой и Гэвин боролся с желанием вжаться в неё лицом.

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Куртка не казенная.

— Рот закрой.

Выдох — вдох.

— Я могу привязать тебя к дереву, и мы пойдём дальше, а ты останешься. Только веревку жалко.

Гэвину не жаль было никакой веревки. У него верёвок не было, только остатки сухарей — и те уже давно в желудке — и серьёзная недостача ножа, которым он собирался разделывать пойманных кролей. Чужие веревки его ни разу не волновали.

А руки у него дрожали не потому, что он ночью замёрз. Это было их естественное состояние. И когда Андерсон после долгого взгляда полез другой рукой трогать его лоб, Гэвин мотнул головой:

— Нормально все.

— Сраные дети, — выдохнул Андерсон и отпустил его куртку.

***

Спирт во фляжке вонял мерзостно, но Андерсон все равно не дал Гэвину отхлебнуть больше глотка, а после этого глотка сразу же её отобрал. Подачки Гэвину были не нужны, он так и сказал, не вызвав у Андерсона ничего, кроме пары рассеянных «Ага». Но выпить Гэвин выпил.

От того, что было во фляжке, у него в животе заворчало, он даже мысленно порадовался, что до этого успел пожевать сухарей и не глотнул спирта на голодный желудок. И теперь Гэвин сидел на поваленном дереве, ковырял пальцем джинсы на колене, и ему было легко. Не хорошо, не спокойно, но легко.

Андерсон сначала смотрел на него пристально, потом как-то безнадёжно махнул рукой:

— А теперь вали.

— Ага. — Гэвин честно кивнул. Надо было совершать переход, его нужно было прогнать, все было правильно.

Запах у леса был странный — свежий и одновременно душный. И если закрыть глаза…

— Господи боже.

Было утро, и нужно было идти, а он с закрытыми глазами тонул в холоде. Чёрт знает, сколько он спал ночью — может, четыре часа, может, два. В школе особенно не поспать было днём. Можно было заснуть на уроке, в дальнем углу класса, можно было уснуть в столовой, пока соседи пиздят у тебя твой обед, можно было на прогулке забиться куда-нибудь в угол. Спящие днём вызывали подозрение — они либо готовились к чему-то ночному, либо отсыпали после чего-то ночного.

Спать в лесу было холодно.

***

Когда он проснулся — было ещё светло, у него затекли ноги, и, кажется, он отсидел себе копчик. Стволы у деревьев от солнца были почти рыжие. Он ещё подумал: поесть бы сейчас — а потом снова завернулся в одеяло.

Осознанием его подкинуло над землёй. Он вскочил, стащил с плечей одеяло, которое по привычке принял за школьное. Школьным оно, конечно, не было — они оставили ему плед, конечные идиоты. Он глянул под ноги, у кроссовка лежала его же кроссовком задетая банка консервов, о которую он стукнулся, когда вскочил на ноги. Такая, металическая, которой даже нож не нужен, чтоб её открыть.

Они оставили ему плед и банку с супом.  
Гэвин беспомощно смотрел на свое новое богатство, а потом сжал кулаки и пнул землю. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. С каждым разом оставляя в земле все более отчетливую вмятину.

Конченные. Мрази. Сначала не убили. А потом. Дали. Еды.

Где-то справа хрустнула ветка, и Гэвин осекся. Вжал голову в плечи, пытаясь понять, что именно этот хруст ему сулил. Лес был на удивление шумным. Не как город, но в нем постоянно что-то шелестело, хрустело и падало, и чёрт его знает — белка это была или мимо проходящий хрен с винтовкой, которому приглянулись твои ботинки.

Ладно, — он посмотрел вниз — его кроссовки вряд ли кому-то могли приглянуться. Зашить бы правый, конечно, и нормально будет. Ему, Гэвину, сойдет. А вот плед теперь придётся тащить на себе.

Плед был, по сути, тонкой и потертой тряпкой, но на удивление тёплой. Гэвин на секунду вжался лицом в идиотский узор, потом отложил плед в сторону и оторвал у банки металлическую крышку.

Ему нужны были силы на это всё.


	2. Chapter 2

На силе упрямства и абсолютном неумении читать следы он шёл полдня. 

Раньше он мог ориентироваться на звук, сейчас, когда Ебнутый и Андерсон ушли вперёд на несколько часов, он мог делать вид, что замечает примятые папоротники, или следы на почве, и надеяться на лучшее — все.

Под кроссовками хрустели иголки и листья, как бы тихо он ни пытался красться, так что он скоро бросил эту затею. Плед пришлось впихнуть в рюкзак, который теперь все равно уже был полупустым. Вылизанную до блеска банку из-под супа Гэвин решил взять с собой, отчасти потому что не хотел ещё больше наследить, отчасти потому, что она вполне могла пригодиться.

Наверное.

Через полдня, когда солнце начало заходить, а его ноги - отказывать, обманывать себя больше не получалось — он заблудился. Он понятия не имел, куда Андерсон с Ебнутым пошли, у него не было ножа, он не умел делать ловушки, он был один-одинешенек в чертовом лесу — и все его шатание между шелестящих папоротников ничего не значило и ни к чему не вело.

Он остановился на секунду и всхлипнул от жалости к себе, и за этот всхлип ему сразу захотелось себе же вмазать. Можно было бы остаться тут навсегда — сказал голосок в его голове. Сесть под дерево. Выбросить плед. Немного подождать. Кого или чего — это уж как повезёт.

Он плелся по лесу без цели и без смысла, когда его подцепили за воротник — несчастный воротник — и втянули за дерево. Странно, он думал, что уже сдался и плелся дальше сугубо по инерции, но и силы двинуть локтем наугад нашлись.

На него зашипели и встряхнули, как куклу. Странно, когда тебя третий раз хватают как щенка одни и те же руки, можно же их запомнить?

Гэвин замер.

Андерсон смотрел на него серьезными глазами, одной рукой пережимая плечо (воротник врезался Гэвину в кожу), а другой жестом приказывая молчать.

Потом отпустил, но когда Гэвин попытался оглядеться, Андерсон махнул на него рукой и так же жестом велел идти за ним. Гэвин засомневался на секунду — всю жизнь его голова была полем битвы для его собственного упрямства с его же инстинктом самосохранения — а потом затрусил следом.

Лес не кончится, но в лесу были дома. Обычные, жилые дома, с побитыми окнами и ветхими стенами, заросшие плющом или ещё какой плетущейся дрянью. От них воняло сыростью, но они были, и они были совершенно настоящие. У них на крышах лежала и гнила листва, на крыльце — ржавели качели. 

Андерсон довел его до обшарпанной двери, негромко позвал Ебнутого. Судя по звукам, Ебнутый спустился со второго этажа и открыл им — в дверном проеме показалось его белое, крапчатое лицо. Гэвин не мог понять, что значит его выражение, но рюкзак у него на спине внезапно стал ещё тяжелее.

Андерсон сказал:

— Сидите здесь. Не шуметь. — он посмотрел на Гэвина. — Тебя это тоже касается. Я скоро вернусь. И дверь закройте.

Гэвин опять кинул взгляд на Ебнутого — что могло случиться? Они, пока шли, заметили людей? Щелкунов?

Ебнутый развернулся и исчез в дверях, Гэвин хмыкнул и пошёл следом.

***

Интересно, все ли дома пустовали как этот, и если пустовали, почему их не прибрал к рукам кто-то понаходчивей? Гэвин считал себя находчивым. Можно было бы тут остаться, очень даже. Он пнул догнивающий, цветущий диван — если не брать во внимание просто сырость, крыша, кажется, протекала, и дивану особенно не повезло стоять там, где он стоял.

Не каждый, значит, клочок земли здесь поделен. Есть и такое. Гэвин снова пнул обшивку, поднял глаза — Ебнутый смотрел на него через всю комнату.

— Чего уставился?

Ебнутый пожал плечами. Гэвин осекся — он должен быть вежливее, тем более, если Ебнутый его не помнил.

Ждать было тошно, ещё и в такой компании. Ко всему прочему, Ебнутый пялился. Да, Гэвин несколько раз быстро переводил на него взгляд, пытаясь поймать, а Ебнутый в это время равнодушно смотрел куда угодно, только не на него — в сторону, в окно, в потолок. Но Гэвин совершенно точно затылком чувствовал взгляд, и это его бесило.

Он перевернул покосившуюся тумбочку, поставил её понадежней, сел сверху, скинул наконец с плечей рюкзак — его тяжесть стала такой привычной, что он даже не сразу вспомнил, что вот этот тяжёлый горб у него за плечами — вообще-то не горб. Переплел лодыжки, поднял взгляд.

Ебнутый вертел монетку: то перехватывал ее двумя пальцами, то со щелчком подбрасывал вверх, и на секунду — только на секунду Гэвин поверил, что никуда из школы не выходил, и сейчас — окно между уроками, а все, что случилось за последние два дня, ему приснилось, а на самом деле ничего не было — ни леса, ни побега из Детройта, ничего.

Секунда прошла, и Гэвин вспомнил, как дышать. И попытался успокоить колотящееся сердце. Спрыгнул с тумбочки, с независимым видом пошёл к окну — через стекло шла огромная трещина — он оперся ладонями о подоконник, Андерсона нигде не было видно.

Наверху что-то хлопнуло. Негромко, как будто дверью стукнули о косяк. Не угрожающе. Легонько хрустнуло стекло. Гэвин посмотрел на Ебнутого, Ебнутый в ответ смотрел напряженно, вон, даже брови на переносице свел. Следом раздалось приятное, почти мелодичное горловое клокотание.

— Сука, — прошипел Гэвин, цепляясь за край осевшей под его весом тумбочки и пытаясь голыми руками отодрать от нее крышку. — Сука.

А его маленький, славный нож валяется сейчас где-то, когда он так нужен, так ужасно нужен, славный такой нож. Думать, что щелкунов можно ушатать карманным ножом было глупо, но Гэвин любил ворчать, и если это будет последнее, что он сделает в жизни, он хотел бы наворчаться всласть.

Ебнутый подскочил к двери и подпер ее плечом. Судя по звуку, скатившийся с лестницы щелкун не вписался и влетел во входную дверь. Зазвенело стекло.  
Хоть бы ещё не подтянулись, хоть бы ещё не подтянулись, хоть бы ещё не… — думал Гэвин, сдирая ногти в беспомощных попытках вооружиться.

Дверь под плечом у Ебнутого дернулась.

Гэвин плюнул и пнул тумбочку кроссовком, панически оглянулся — в комнате был хлам, но бесполезный — ни балок, которыми можно было защититься, ничего. Тряпки, мусор, цветущий диван.

Он прошипел:

— Окопались в доме со щелкунами, придурки. Вообще не хватило мозгов все проверить?

Ебнутый держал дверь:

— Нож в рюкзаке.

— Чего?

Ебнутый повторил, как для идиота:

— Я сказал: нож в рюкзаке.

Да, блядь, у Ебнутого тоже был рюкзак.

Дверь грохнула ещё — Ебнутый проскользил подошвами кроссовок пару сантиметров по грязному полу, но на месте ее удержал. С той стороны раздался фрустрированный вопль. Щелкун явно был хилым, может, не взрослая особь, но с ним все равно срочно нужно было что-то решать.

Гэвин схватил чужой рюкзак, дернул молнию — собачка зацепилась за ткань и встала намертво, он чуть не взвыл — дернул вторую, ухватил рюкзак и ссыпал его внутренности на пол.

Фонарь, консервы, ещё пять четвертаков, картинка с собакой — чего? Картинка с собакой? Он на секунду охуел, но тут же заметил нож и на все остальное был больше не в состоянии обращать внимание.

Нож был хорошим, не изящный, но с крепкой ручкой, хорошо заточенный. Гэвин бы позавидовал, если бы не мог сейчас думать только о том, что рвалось и билось в еле державшуюся на петлях дверь.

Ебнутый принял нож из его рук и сказал:

— Отойди.

— А?

— Отойди дальше.

Гэвин не знал, что Ебнутый будет делать, но метровый коридорчик, бутылочное горлышко, в котором он сражался с дверью, был слишком узким и не давал возможности для маневр…

— Закричи, когда скажу.

— Ты охуел?

— Скажу «давай» — кричи.

— Я ещё раз спрошу: ты охуел?! У них эхолокация, им похуй на… — от злого шепота у Гэвина уже начинало болеть горло.

Ебнутый посмотрел на него — что ты, блядь, собираешься?.. — отпустил дверь, и прижался к стене. Кажется, они оба перестали дышать. Тварь ввалилась в комнату и по инерции сделала пару шагов перед тем, как остановиться.

Ебнутый смотрел на щелкуна — тот стоял, прислушиваяь в каком-то десятке дюймов от его лица и явно пытался понять, куда все пропали. Ебнутый посмотрел на Гэвина, а потом едва ли не одними губами проговорил: «Давай». Щелкун то ли почувствовал движение воздуха, то ли расслышал, и повернул голову к его лицу.

Гэвин понял, что не может дышать. Щелкун зацокотал, как недовольный родитель, перед тем как сказать, как сильно ты его разочаровал. Вот только щелкун не станет ничего говорить, он просто…

Гэвин крикнул. Он давил воздух через сжатое горло, непослушное горло, которое делало свою работу: пыталось его спасти и не дать себя выдать.  
Щелкун повернулся, торжествующе зацокотал и рванулся к нему.

Все, подумал Гэвин, сдавая назад на полшага — все.

Ебнутый прыгнул.

Он повис у щелкуна на спине, как рюкзак, как мешок, как ребёнок, встречающий отца, а потом одним ударом вогнал нож щелкуну в голову — и попытался провернуть — Гэвин увидел, как дернулся его локоть — щелкун махал руками и цокотал, цокотал — заткнись тварь — а потом ноги у него подкосились и он рухнул, мордой в пол, вместе с Ебнутым, и потом ещё некоторое время подвывал, как будто причитая, дрожал и дергался, пока не затих.

От удара о пол поднялась волна пыли, и Ебнутый закашлялся, как туберкулезник при обострении. Он кое-как встал, а потом попытался выдернуть нож — лезвие засело глубоко, так что он поставил ногу в кроссовке дохлому щелкуну на шею и тянул рукоятку на себя, пока оно с влажным звуком не выскользнуло.

Гэвин не знал, что сказать, поэтому, кое-как облизнув пересохшие губы, он выдавил:

— Если рядом ходят ещё такие — нам пизда. 

Все-таки они слишком сильно шумели.

Ебнутый вытер лезвие о бедро и наклонился за рюкзаком. Потом присел на колени, прямо рядом с трупом. Свои вещи он собирал молча — а Гэвин, стоя рядом с ним, чувствовал себя последним идиотом. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы спросить, что это у Ебнутого за интерес к открыткам с собаками, но не смог.

Нож в рюкзак Ебнутый класть не стал, оставил в руках.

***

Они слышали выстрелы вдалеке, а когда Андерсон вернулся, у него был разорван рукав, но вроде бы больше ничего не пострадало.

— Светлякам не нужны дети. — сказал он Гэвину вместо приветствия. — Что бы ты там себе ни придумал, они тебя к себе не возьмут.

— А он им тогда, — Гэвин кивнул головой на Ебнутого, который стоял у двери и которого этот разговор явно не занимал, — зачем?

Андерсон снял с плеча ружьё, положил его на ржавую качель и присел рядом — качель скрипнула. Судя по тому, что в дом он их загнать не попытался, периметр теперь был чист и разговаривать вполне можно было на улице. Главное, чтобы он был не так чист, как с тем залетным щелкуном, который лежал сейчас рожей в пол, в гостиной.

Гэвин по старинке сидел по-турецки, прямо на деревянном полу, Ебнутый остался стоять в дверях. Внутрь заходить не хотелось — дом вонял сыростью и гнилью.

Андерсон помолчал, потом сказал Гэвину:

— Слушай сюда, пиздюк.

Гэвин приготовился.

— Ты не шумишь, не привлекаешь внимания и делаешь, что тебе скажут, понял меня?

По всему выходило, что подготовился он недостаточно.

— А?

— Если тебя что-то не устраивает — топаешь на все четыре стороны. Если меня что-то не устраивает — аналогично.

Нет, подождите.

— Вы доведете меня до Светляков? — Гэвин смотрел на него, всем своим видом пытаясь выразить недоверие.

Андерсон поморщился.

— Если человек, с которым мы должны пересечься, не захочет тебя брать, — это не моё дело. Понял?

Гэвин кивнул, победно улыбаясь. Монетка Ебнутого как-то особенно громко дзынькнула в установившейся тишине, и Андерсон повернул в сторону Ебнутого голову:

— Коннор.

— Да, лейтенант.

— Я просил тебя этого не делать?

— Да, лейтенант. Извините. — Ебнутый спрятал монетку в карман джинс и откинул волосы со лба. Пальцы у него были грязные, а ногти поломанные, это Гэвин успел заметить. Ну хоть что-то в нем было не… — мысль была настолько дурацкой, что Гэвин с трудом, но все-таки заставил её не оформляться до конца, и вместо этого подумал: ну надо же, «лейтенант».

Андерсон уронил ладонь на колено:

— До места встречи ещё два дня пути. Господи, я надеюсь, за это время вы не успеете меня заебать сильнее, чем уже заебали.

***

Они переночевали в доме. Труп щелкуна оставили валяться, где был — нет, за ночь он не прорастет и не станет опасен, но дверь все равно прикрыли поплотнее, и Гэвину казалось, он все равно слышал этот сладкий, гнилой запах, через дверь, сквозь стены, как будто щелкун лежал и разлагался рядом — только руку протяни.

Протяни руку и станешь таким же.

Вероятнее всего щелкун пробрался через разбитое окно в ванной. Они не стали испытывать удачу — на ночь забарикадировались в крупной спальне на втором этаже, придавили шкафом окно и не разводили огонь. Перед тем, как лечь спать, молча ели консервинованный суп, как был, холодным, но это все равно было вкуснее всего, чем Гэвина кормили в школе. Жаль, только, этих консервов явно было ограниченное количество.

Утром Гэвин снова проснулся рано безо всякого сигнала. Комната промерзла за ночь, но сидеть, закутавшись в плед, было нормально, только торчащая из-под пледа ладонь успела замерзнуть, так что Гэвин подтянул её к груди и спрятал за пазуху.

Ебнутый спал в углу, обнимая рюкзак. Андерсон — спиной упирался в единственную дверь, ведущую в комнату, свесив голову себе на грудь.

Света, пробивавшегося через эту развалюху, которую когда-то можно было назвать шкафом, было достаточно.

Вместо того, чтобы растолкать Андерсона и заставить его отодвинуться, чтобы Гэвин мог выйти во двор и поссать, Гэвин смотрел, как свет ползет, ярким пятном, у Ебнутого по щеке. Когда это пятно растеклось по коже до его век, Ебнутый поморщился и, не просыпаясь, отвернул лицо к плечу. А Гэвин как дурак потом еще несколько секунд наблюдал за тем, как у Ебнутого от мерного дыхания подрагивали крылья носа.

Он все-таки отвел глаза и напоролся на взгляд Андерсона — старик, оказывается, не спал, смотрел очень внимательно, и Гэвин вздрогнул от неожиданности, как будто его поймали за чем-то постыдным. Но тут же ощетинился: он ничего не сделал, нет, дед, ничего не докажешь.

Андерсон поднялся на ноги тяжело, помогая себе рукой. Оперся плечом о дверь, потер лицо ладонью, постоял так пару секунд. Позвал:

— Коннор.

— М? — Ебнутый пошевелился, открыл глаза, как механическая кукла, поморгал, потом поморщился и из-за этого вдруг резко стал похож на человека. Грязными пальцами почесал щеку под крупной родинкой, кивнул, когда Андерсон сказал: «подъём».

Гэвин, не глядя, запихнул плед в рюкзак и из комнаты вышел первым.

***

Здесь были люди.

Когда первый раз Гэвина дернули назад и велели смотреть под ноги, он возмутился, пока не посмотрел. Растяжка едва белела в траве, тонкая, как паутинка, абсолютно невидимая под некоторыми углами. От перспектив, от потенциала, у Гэвина зашумело в ушах, но Ебнутого, собственно и удержавшего его, проходя мимо, он все равно толкнул плечом.

Дело было не в том, что Гэвину необходимо было установить иерархию. Хотя, конечно, может, и в этом. Но еще в том, что ебало у Ебнутого было идиотское, а падающие ему на глаза волосы Гэвина бесили.

С иерархией было проще. Да и будущее она делала прозрачней, в этом же была суть — сначала надо было осмотреться, позволить нагнуть себя, чтобы набраться сил и нагнуть самому.

Но с Ебнутым все было странно. Он по-прежнему не желал ни реагировать, ни защищаться.

«А еще он тебе жизнь спас» — говорил Гэвину голосок в его голове.

Чуть что Андерсон тыкал в Гэвина пальцем и говорил: «Я не буду этим заниматься. Или ведешь себя нормально, или идёшь нахуй». Гэвин затихал, держась обеими руками за свою воспаленную гордость.

***

Назначенное место в назначенное время встретило их тремя бегунами и одним несвежим трупом.

Андерсон стрелял нормально. Гэвин сказал бы хорошо, но особенно насмотреться ему не удалось, потому что когда тебя ткнули мордой в траву и палят поверх твоей спины, особо не наглядишься. Но когда рука с загривка у него исчезла, а он наконец смог встать и кое-как стереть с локтей и колен грязь, трое грибочеловеков, не успевших до них добежать, лежали на асфальте вповалку. Один продолжал выть — тихо, на одной ноте, другой — только подрагивал.

Андерсон переводил дыхание, и Гэвин с холодным ужасом понял, что стрелял Андерсон из револьвера и если бы сраная игрушка дала осечку…

Он договорил вслух, пытаясь это осмыслить:

— Они бы нас достали.

Три выстрела на каждого. Если бы револьвер заклинило — они бы умерли. Нет, не умерли, у них в мозгу начали бы расти грибы, а все потому, что Андерсон решил выебнуться и не доставать винтовку.

Тот его как будто толком и не услышал, и отозвался рассеянно:

— Что?

Гэвин вскочил, едва не трясясь от жути, от ярости, от близости смерти, которая на этот раз решила чуть-то повременить и пойти окружным путём:

— Они бы нас достали!

Андерсон как-то устало позвал:

— Коннор.

Гэвин был готов лопнуть:

— Посмотри, блядь, на меня!

Андерсон медленно перевёл на него взгляд — тяжелый, ожидающий, где-то там, в глубине, почти насмешливый. Андерсон, оказывается, очень хорошо умел смотреть с насмешкой. Мол, давай, удиви меня. Гэвин сжал кулаки, чтобы сейчас не стушеваться.

— Что за суицидальная херня сейчас была?

Андерсон встал. Подошел к нему, простоял так секунду. Потом ткнул его в грудь, наклонился, прошептал, громко и хрипло:

— Я тебе в няньки не набивался, и мне наплевать, что с тобой будет.

Отодвинулся:

— Позови того, второго, если он там вообще ещё жив. — Андерсон от него отошел. Гэвин дрожал от ярости, потом коротко выматерился, быстро и неразборчиво.

Позвать? Он тут не нанимался на «позвать». Как его позвать-то? «Эй, ты»? «Ебнутый»?

Громкий полузадушенный крик избавил Гэвина от мук выбора:

— Я кое-что нашёл.

Труп был похож на чучело и вонял гнилью. Он лежал в забаррикадированной сторожке, у ящика с оружием, и им пришлось сначала пролезть в полуоткрытую дверь — сильнее Ебнутый без чужой помощи проход расчистить не смог. Голова у трупа болталась на груди, как кукольная.

Гэвин смотрел, как Андерсон сначала хмуро пялился на труп, потом клал револьвер на ящик, брал его снова, снова клал. На нашивках у трупа было три незамкнутых кольца, их трудно было не заметить — труп был Светляком.

Пока они с Андерсоном выясняли отношения, Ебнутый успел найти то, что осталось от их цели, почистить вход и, кажется, убить бегуна, судя по крови у него на ноже, да и по конвульсивно дергающемуся трупу под окном — и теперь стоял, вытянувшись по струнке, очень ровный, очень прямой. На левой руке у него алел настолько четкий отпечаток чужих зубов, как будто Ебнутый был гипсом в кабинете школьного дантиста. Или яблоком, которое слегка надкусили.

Сука.

Гэвин смотрел на него во все глаза. Ебнутый под его взглядом непринужденно поправил рукав.

Это было плохо. Это было очень плохо. Это было хуже трупа Светляка, в десять раз хуже. В сотни раз хуже.

— Хэнк, — сказал Гэвин, так спокойно, как только смог.

У нас тут ситуация.

Когда Андерсон сфокусировал на нем взгляд, Гэвин ткнул пальцем в Ебнутого.  
На этом их поход точно был окончен. Никаких ему Светляков, никакого гражданского ополчения. Интересно, Андерсон позволит ему вместе с ним вернуться в Детройт? Интересно, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем это белое лицо в родинках и веснушках станет гнилым и воспаленным?

Интересно, почему он не мог позвать на помощь, а они не пошли проверить сразу, где его носит, и почему Андерсон не мог просто доверить ему винтовку, и почему Гэвину теперь нужно было смотреть на живой труп с прямой-прямой осанкой, вьющимися волосами у виска и влажными темными глазами?

Гэвина тошнило.

Он вспомнил мать. Он вспомнил соседа, которого убили у Гэвина на глазах, когда тот однажды вернулся со следом от укуса на щеке. Сосед до последнего отбивался, пока в него не пустили очередь. Он дергался как игрушечный. Мать увидела, что Гэвин смотрит, выругалась и увела его от окна.

Интересно, что Андерсон думал в этот момент? «О нет, плакали мои денежки»? Гэвин вспомнил, как Андерсон ободряюще хлопал Ебнутого по плечу, и его затошнило, то ли от зависти, то ли от себя самого, потому что завидовать было больше нечему.

— Это надо промыть, — сказал Андерсон.  
Чего?

Андерсон похлопал себя по карманами, а следом достал из куртки фляжку.  
Гэвин решил, что он сошел с ума. Что старый мудак совсем поехал. Таких было много, сочувствующих, их трудно было судить, каждый надеялся, что его-то и его семью как раз принесёт. Может, не в этот раз. Может, им ничего не будет. Может, если закинуться антибиотиками?

Ебнутый переложил нож в раненую руку и принял фляжку нормальной, не поврежденной. Андерсон кивнул.  
Гэвин был не в состоянии двинуться.  
Поехал, блядь. Он поехал.

— Повязку сам наложить сможешь?

— Да, лейтенант, — ответил Ебнутый прокуренным голосом, который так не связался с его интонациям пай-мальчика.

Они все тут ебанулись.

***

Ночью Гэвин пытался не спать.

Они остались на ночлег здесь же, труп трогать не стали. Развели костёр, поели, легли спать.

Андерсон отпивал из фляжки — той самой, блядь, фляжки, из которой Ебнутый днем щедро плеснул на рану, зашипел и которую следом отдал обратно.

Андерсон отпивал и смотрел в огонь. Сказал, что должен подумать, сказал, что не его, Гэвина, дело, о чем.

Гэвин лежал на боку, затылком к тёмноте и думал о ящике с оружием. Об отсутствии ножа. О том, что когда Ебнутый станет бегуном, Гэвин не успеет добраться до стволов. А их ещё зарядить нужно.

Может, он успеет схватить андерсонов револьвер? Нет, Гэвин вспомнил руку у себя на горле. Думать в эту сторону было бессмысленно.

Весь его предыдущий опыт кричал ему: то, чем они сейчас занимаются — опасная ошибка. Он буквально чувствовал, как над костром повисла пауза мучительного ожидания. Если бы только у Гэвина был нож…

И что было бы, если бы у Гэвина был нож? Он вспомнил грязное белое горло Ебнутого в воротнике толстовки.

Если бы у него был нож, что бы он сделал?

Гэвин повернул голову — Андерсон все еще ковырял палкой угли и пялился в огонь. Ебнутый лежал в спальнике, и Гэвину не было видно ни его лица, ни рук. Началось ли оно уже, обращение? Успеют ли они, когда оно начнётся?

Станет ли Андерсон реагировать, когда Ебнутый станет бегуном и нельзя уже будет делать вид, что ничего не происходит? Или он решил свести счеты с жизнью вот так, выебнуться?

Костёр мягко потрескивал. Если бы только эта ночь была бесконечной и никогда не кончалась, если бы его так не потряхивало, если бы они просто навсегда остались в этом времени, Ебнутый — ещё человек, тёмно, прохладно, пахнет костром, если бы, если бы…

Гэвин вывернулся из пледа, встал на ноги, потом стоял пару секунд, ожидая, что Андерсон велит ему сесть на место — тогда как раз можно будет нарваться, взорваться, поорать.

Андерсон молчал. Ковырял палкой ветки в костре, от света костра его светлые волосы казались почти желтыми, а лицо задумчивым и угрюмым. Гэвин вдруг понял, как по-идиотски выглядел сейчас, вскочивший, не решивший, что делает, не зная, куда деть руки, да и ноги тоже — ему идти? Остаться? Сесть обратно?

Горящая дранка, которую они сняли с окна, у Андерсона под палкой отбрасывала искры от каждого его движения.

Хорошо было бы быть костром — подумал Гэвин.

Андерсон вдруг спросил равнодушно:

— Куда собрался? — и Гэвин взвился — от его спокойствия, от того, что это была реакция. Наконец-то, пусть даже такая. Сказал громко:

— Мне уже и поссать нельзя?!

Андерсон наконец поднял на него глаза и смотрел теперь на Гэвина, как на идиота. Потом пожал плечами:

— Как хочешь, — и продолжил ковыряться в углях палкой, как будто костер занимал его сильнее всей этой невероятной хуйни, всей этой невероятной хуйни, всей этой невероятной… Гэвин неразборчиво выругался и потопал от костра.

Темнота обняла его холодом.

Он шел, пытаясь не шуметь слишком сильно. Если в ящике рядом с оружием не окажется патронов — это было бы тупо, но допустим, Гэвину достаточно будет просто винтовки — он, если придется, наверняка сможет вырубить Ебнутого прикладом. Наверняка.

Он вспомнил, как Ебнутый прыгнул щелкуну на спину. Как вогнал нож, как сказал: когда скажу — кричи. Какое лицо у него при этом было сосредоточенное и бесстрастное, а зрачки — расширенные. Гэвин фыркнул и постарался отогнать эти мысли.

Он обошел костёр по широкой дуге, изо всех сил надеясь, что не потеряется в темноте, нащупал ногами остатки бетонной ограды, пошёл вдоль неё. Нащупал дверь, которую днём вот этими руками придерживал, проползая внутрь — дверь не поддавалась. Он дернул ещё раз, еще, переполз к окну — оно было забито. Нет, не оторвать.

Он бессильно пинал забитую дверь и чувствовал, как по щекам скатываются злые, горячие слёзы. Вот тут они и подохнут, а все потому что у Андерсона что-то взыграло, а он этому чему-то поддался. Сраный самоубийца! Сраный!

Гэвин остановился, тяжело дыша.  
Можно было уйти, прямо сейчас. Гэвин зло хмыкнул, ага, уйти, без рюкзака, который остался у костра, без фонаря и без пледа. Конечно, можно уйти. И прикончит его тогда не Ебнутый, так кто-то другой.

Когда он вернулся к костру, Андерсон сидел там же, так же. То ли он ничего не слышал, то ли делал вид, что не слышал, то ли ему было просто настолько плевать на гэвинову истерику. На гэвиново желание выжить.

А ещё Ебнутый тоже не спал. Гэвин понял это не сразу, но когда понял — шарахнулся от него в полутьме. Они оба молчали и не смотрели друг на друга, а потом Гэвин опустил взгляд. У Андерсона на бедре лежал револьвер, блестящий в свете костра. Гэвин смотрел на него пару секунд, не понимая, а потом решил, что ему тоже все равно, как, по видимому, все равно и всем остальным.

Он обошел Ебнутого, яростно замотался в плед, яростно же сел. Спать он не собирался. В темноте его распухших глаз и грязной рожи не должно было быть видно.


	3. Chapter 3

Гэвин отключился, когда начало светать, всего лишь закрыл глаза на секунду, а в следующую Андерсон его уже бесцеремонно расталкивал.

Было светло, голова у Гэвина болела.

Ебнутый поправлял толстовку, ковырял ногтями заусеницы и, как Гэвину показалось, демонстративно не трогал повязку на руке. Повязка, на Гэвинов вкус была кричаще неподозрительная.

— Есть город, — сказал Андерсон, как будто в пространство, потом хмыкнул: — Иерихон.

Гэвину это название ничего не говорило, и он не понял, какие у Андерсона с ним проблемы.

— Меня там не ждут, но там можно будет… — он почесал висок, — узнать о Светлячках. Это не так далеко — если бы у нас было какое-нибудь средство передвижения, было бы неплохо, но и дойти туда можно вполне. Так что. Иерихон.

Андерсон собрался, они затушили костёр. Гэвин был — чашка, переполнения до краев, он сидел, смотрел, как эти двое делают вид, что ничего не случилось и думал, что врастет ногами в землю.

Андерсон посмотрел на него мельком, сказал:

— Сидячие забастовки в штате запрещены, — и криво улыбнулся. Это что, должно было сойти за юмор?

Андерсон закинул на плечо рюкзак.

— Собирайся, чего сидишь.

Гэвин устал, у него болела голова и он очень злился. Он сказал:

— Я не пойду, — и понадеялся, что получилось достаточно убедительно. Достаточно, чтобы Андерсон воспринял его всерьёз.

Андерсон остановился и посмотрел на него — лямка рюкзака передавила воротник его рубашки, он её поправил, а потом фыркнул, почти рассмеялся.

— С последовательностью у тебя не очень, парень. Ты б уже решил, чего тебе нужно, ты же хотел к…

— Его укусили! — крикнул Гэвин, его потряхивало.

Андерсон замолчал.

— Его укусили! Алло! Работа кончилась! Все! Близко, далеко этот Ерехон — мы не дойдем.

Андерсон смотрел прямо:

— Это не то, о чем надо беспокоиться.

Но Гэвину трудно было остановиться, в груди давило, и он хотел избавиться от этого вот, хотел выплеснуть это и покончить с этим.

— Да? Что, в этом Ерехоне ему дадут таблеточек и он такой: не, не буду гриб в голове растить? Как интересно!

— Прекрати орать, — сказал Андерсон без выражения.

— Я не заражусь, — спокойно сказали у Гэвина из-за спины, — лейтенант прав, об этом не стоит беспокоиться.

Гэвин обернулся к Ебнутому первым. Ебнутый смотрел прямо и серьёзно, и стоял ровно, как кол проглотил. У Гэвина внутри что-то сжалось, но он и не вздумал подать виду.

— Самовнушение — это конечно заебись, но от грибка не спасает.

— Я физически не могу заразиться.

— Нахйди, — сказал Гэвин, он злился и не мог с собой ничего поделать, — таким не шутят, блядь.

— Эй, следи за языком! — это Андерсон, Гэвин уже и забыл, что он все ещё здесь.

— У меня иммунитет.

— Чем докажешь, иммунитетный ты наш?

— Так, хватит этой хуйни, — зарычал Андерсон, — ты либо идёшь с нами, либо топаешь обратно, либо вообще остаешься тут. Мне плевать. Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Ебнутого, — молчи, хватит тут…

— У меня есть старые шрамы.

— О господи! Что именно в слове «молчи» тебе непонятно?

Ебнутый приподнял голову:

— Извините, лейтенант, я хотел внести ясность, — а потом снова посмотрел на Гэвина из-под грязных, лезущих в глаза волос, — у меня есть шрамы. Лейтенант отказался на них смотреть, но если тебя это успокоит…

Он положил ладонь на горло толстовки, бесстрастным, приглашающим жестом, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Определяйся, мол, снимать мне её или нет.

Гэвин до этого никогда не слышал, чтобы Ебнутый так много говорил. Это несколько нервировало. Это довольно сильно нервировало, если честно. Он говорил, как учителя, он говорил, как человек, который все на свете знает и которому на все на свете наплевать. А теперь еще и смотрел ему прямо в глаза и не отводил взгляд.

— Никого ничто не успокоит, — Андерсон хлопнул его по плечу, — давай, топай.

«Лейтенант отказался на них смотреть» — так пока его не было, подумал Гэвин, пока он ходил за стволами, они все-таки говорили. Что Андерсон ему сказал, и как в этом разговоре участвовал его револьвер?

Ебнутый слегка наклонил голову, и в этом жесте было столько насмешки, что у Гэвина потеплели щеки. Гэвин тихо буркнул:

— И ты не шутишь — так, что ли?

Ебнутый как-то так изломал брови, как будто в мучительной попытке понять — а цифры у него при этом в мозгу как будто и близко не сходились:

— Ну я же предложил показать.

Это все было ебануто.

— Тебе-то какое дело, останусь я или уйду? — резко спросил Гэвин и мысленно продолжил: Ты меня даже не помнишь — и это только к лучшему.

Ебнутый пожал плечами:

— Никакого. Я хочу победить в споре.

Гэвин смотрел на него секунду, а потом громко фыркнул. Судя по всему, тема была исчерпана.

***

Проблема была в том, что никто не рассчитывал на долгий переход и к долгому переходу не готовился. Ты не можешь просто из ебаного ничего построить себе маршрут к городу, в котором ты когда-то был и где тебя не ждут, но примут — теоретически. А вместе с тобой теоретически примут еще двух школьников.

Ебнутый снова молчал. Они шли друг за другом, и Гэвин думал, глядя в чужую спину: так вот зачем им Ебнутый. Так вот зачем Светлякам он сдался.

— Эй, а стволы как же? — спросил он у Андерсона, собравшегося и готового выступать, ещё там, пока они не ушли.

— Ты их на себе понесешь?

— Ну мы хоть возьмем по одному? — он быстро глянул на Ебнутого, цепляясь взглядом, как ладонями, за его лицо, в надежде получить поддержку — наплевать, что Ебнутый о нем думает, всем хочется иметь возможность отстреляться, если понадобится.

Ебнутый на его взгляд никак не отреагировал. Точно, у него есть нож. Надеется, что сможет всех сделать своим ножом, даже бегунов, ну-ну. Ему конечно все равно, но не ко всему же у него иммунитет.

Интересно, он может умереть от гангрены? Или от туберкулеза? От пули в лоб, например?

— Мы идём. Пушки остаются тут. Конец разговора.

— Но…

— Я не стану с тобой спорить!

Вот это сейчас было близко к материнскому «не спорь со мной», и Гэвин оскалился, но замолчал.

***

На пятом дне ходьбы от сторожки с мертвым Светляком Гэвин потерял дням счёт. Сколько раз они просыпались в брошенных домах? Сколько раз разжигали костёр, сколько раз спали без еды и без света — на часах сначала Андерсон, потом он, потом Кон… Ебнутый.

Иногда Гэвину казалось, что так будет всегда. Что они всегда будут идти. Потом останавливаться на ночлег, снова идти, налетать на щелкунов, враждебно настроенных людей (одна такая стычка стоила Гэвину сломанного носа), и идти дальше. Прошло едва ли две недели, а ему уже начинало казаться, что за стенами Детройта он жил всегда.

***

Стены Иерихона были серыми и очень высокими, и когда перед ними тремя открыли ворота, Гэвин почувствовал себя так, как будто впервые доехал на «школьном» в радушные школьные объятия, и это сходство Гэвину совершенно не понравилось.

На них смотрели. Кто-то сразу же отводил глаза, кто-то смотрел прямо. Компания парней и девушек пялилась одинаково сильно, но все с разными выражениями на лицах. Гэвин в ответ морщился и глядел исподлобья — никто не любит быть на месте новичка, по крайней мере, Гэвин от такой перспективы точно не был в восторге.

Он скосил глаза: Коннор оглядывался по сторонам без стеснения, заинтересованно даже. Гэвин впервые увидел, что он так может, наверное, когда они однажды забрели в «торговые кварталы» по дороге сюда. Андерсона по этому поводу шатало между ворчанием и какой-то гортанной сентиментальностью, за которой Гэвину немного больно было наблюдать.

Андерсон был весь такой: «Молча проходим эту территорию и не делаем лишних движений», а через две минуты уже начинал заливать: «А вот тут был «Хот Топик», видите? Даже вывеска, считай, сохранилась, чёрт» — и тут же замолкал и из человека почти радостного становился замкнутым, и молчал потом долго.

Если в этих «супермагазинах» что-то когда-то и продавали, то Гэвину трудно было это представить. Место было хмурое, на Гэвинов взгляд, а благодаря голым манекенам и жизнерадостным надписям на плакатах ещё более стремное, чем заброшенные дома в его родной карантинной зоне.

Но вот Коннору, судя по его, ну, всему, это место нравилось. Не так, как Андерсону, который радовался своим воспоминаниям, а потом расстраивался из-за них же. Коннор бродил туда-сюда и с почти нормальным, человеческим любопытством оглядывался по сторонам. Рылся, как приблудившийся к городским мусорным бакам енот, вытаскивая на поверхность всякую условно ценную хрень — журналы, игрушки, монеты, что-то на первый взгляд неидентифицируемое. И на второй. И на третий.

Гэвин иногда поглядывал на раскопки с интересом, и почти с завистью — на очередную странную вещь, которую Коннор грязными пальцами отковыривал из-под завалов, но в целом Гэвин его восторга не разделял. Тоже мне повод для радости, грязный подвал, протянувшийся вверх и вдоль. Повсюду — гнилые лестницы, гнилые балки, битое стекло в траве и под ногами. К тому же Гэвин оступился на ступеньках и чуть не расстался с передними зубами, так удачно приложился о перила.

Он периодически раздавал Коннору команды, в частности, искать журналы с голыми бабами, потому что конечно же Гэвина интересовали голые бабы, разумеется, но Коннор его игнорировал.

Это было большое здание, и теоретически здесь можно было чем-то разжиться, но отсюда явно уже по нескольку раз вынесли все мало-мальски ценное. Впрочем, чего им было привередничать? Только интересно, то, что местная гниль никому больше не была нужна, делало ли их меньшими мародерами?

Предполагалось, что Гэвин тоже должен был что-нибудь искать, но ему отлично сиделось после несчастного случая с зубами. Так что пока Андерсон бродил, в поисках вещей, которые могли им пригодиться, а Гэвин сидел — Коннор просто пялился по сторонам, зачарованно.

И вот сейчас, в Иерихоне у него снова было это лицо, почти восхищенное. Хотя с чего бы — ну двор, ну дамба, Ну люди.

Любопытные глаза условных одногодок следили за ними пристально, и Гэвин за пару быстрых взглядов сам попытался их рассмотреть. Иерихонские были какие-то слишком чистые, слишком спокойные, что ли. Не школьные. Не казалось, что они перебирают в голове варианты, как бы тебя наебать.

Гэвин рядом с ними особенно остро почувствовал себя вонючим и грязным, и разозлился — вот бы сейчас стыдиться своего запаха и своей грязи после долгого, тяжелого перехода. Когда они, такие чистые, небось, за стенами вообще не бывают. А ещё моются и едят каждый день, три раза в день. Небось знают здесь друг друга с пеленок и в итоге переженятся. Почему-то эта мысль его тоже очень злила.

— Че пялишься? — громко сказал он почему-то конкретно в лицо высокому мулату. Может, потому что у того было какое-то очень спокойное лицо, а глаза — очень светлые, и смотрели они невозмутимо.

Они замерли друг напротив друга на пару секунд, и Гэвин отмер только тогда, когда Андерсон окликнул его через весь дворик. И то, Гэвин отошёл, до последнего не разрывая с мулатом зрительного контакта, так что несколько раз чуть не подмел носом пол.

***

Их не собирались выгонять сразу же. И с явной неохотой, если судить по лицам взрослых, их готовы были и принять, и разместить.

Гэвин никогда не был особенным поклонником мытья, но сейчас перспектива вымыться и поспать в настоящей постели, может, даже на настоящем белье, была заманчивой до слез. Кинь ему иерихонцы голый матрац во дворе — он уже был бы рад, хоть и попытался бы не подать виду.

В здании с сырыми коридорами были душевые, и Гэвин бы никогда и никому не признался, особенно парням из школы, которых он никогда не хотел больше встретить, но душ оказался воплощением счастья.

Гэвин шел туда с кривой рожей и головой, полной мыслей о мулате, явно важном старике на коляске, который встретил их с нечитаемым лицом, и Андерсоне, которому стоило позвать и Гэвин почему-то откликнулся, — но чуть не умер от радости, когда удачно выкрутил беловатые вентили, и вода из лапки душа полилась идеальная.

Ничего больше не было — было только счастье стоять на холодном поддоне под струями воды, смывать с себя пот и грязь последних недель, намыливать несчастную голову, в которой только чудом не успело ничего завестись — и ни о чем не думать.

Одежда, которую ему выдали, ничем особенно не выделялась — заношенная, но чистая, даже наощупь: штаны, рубашка — и толстовка, видимо, чтобы не замёрз без куртки. Гэвину даже стало интересно, у кого конкретно все это отобрали, чтобы отдать ему. У того мулата со светлыми глазами? у черных тройняшек? у того бледного, тощего? кажется, это все, кого он успел рассмотреть. Может, у девицы в шапке?

Не важно, он в любом случае по этому поводу испытывал мстительную радость и только понадеялся, что его собственные шмотки действительно взяли, чтобы постирать, а не чтобы под шумок швырнуть в печь и не заморачиваться. Он любил свою куртку.

Или, может, у них есть запас никому не нужной чистой одежды для каждого случайно приблудившегося?

Гэвин вывалился из душа, размягший и счастливый, в тонком и шершавом, как наждачка, полотенце, и осекся.

Коннор в местной раздевалке стоял и тянул к горлу собачку черно-белой олимпийки, полностью одетый и белый, как будто отмытый до скрипа. И когда только успел? Мокрые волосы у Коннора ещё сильней завились и теперь липли ко лбу, а Гэвин до вида этих колечек как-то и не задумывался, что кому-то из них может понадобиться расческа — ему самому хватило протереть волосы полотенцем и пригладить пятерней. Хотя вон у Андерсона же тоже патлы.

Коннор молча встретился с ним взглядом, который при некотором воображении можно было назвать вопросительным — на чистом лице у него теперь чётче проступили родинки, и Гэвин даже оттуда, где стоял, мог бы их пересчитать: одна на веке, две на лбу, четыре на щеке — ещё одна была в ухе, но с такого ракурса было на разглядеть. Гэвин просто знал, что она есть, и Гэвину нужно было со всем этим как-то дальше жить.

Он с усилием оторвал взгляд от коннорова лица, негромко спросил: «чего пялишься?» — и отвернулся, не дожидаясь ответа. Коннор жизнерадостно сказал «ничего» ему в спину, судя по звукам — собрал вещи и закрыл за собой дверь.

Гэвин вздохнул с облегчением.

Рубашка была ему тесновата, а вот штаны пришлось подворачивать, но жить можно было. Тем более, что толстовка действительно оказалась тёплой.

Ужинали они вместе с местными, в большом помещении, похожем на амбар. Столы — в три ряда, у столов — лавки. На них сначала продолжали поглядывать, но, судя по всему, быстро привыкли и почти перестали замечать.

Гэвину это все еще напоминало школу — более свободную, без решеток на окнах, более цивильную, но все-таки типичную детройтскую школу со стенами выше человеческого роста и автоматчиками, расставленными по периметру. Даже амбар вполне тянул на их школьную столовую — если, опять же, вычесть решётки.

Они втроём сидели за одним столом и молча ели. Ужин был вполне съедобным. В школе так не кормили.

Интересно, как здесь было бы жить? Все что угодно лучше школы, особенно, если там так кормят.

На ночь их увела за собой девица в жилые помещения. По крайней мере, Гэвин посчитал их жилыми, ни с кем пересечься ему за вечер там не пришлось.

— Да-да, — сказал Андерсон, после того, как она вызвалась их устроить на ночлег, а Коннор в ответ посмотрел на него недоуменно, — идите.

Она стала у двери, ожидая, пока они с Коннором зайдут внутрь.

Кажется это была наспех расчищенная подсобка, под потолком светила голая лампочка, но в стене было окно, а на полу лежало два матраца, и на обоих — по одеялу. Гэвин подцепил пальцами край — под одеялом обнаружилась чистая простыня. Это уже было больше, чем им вообще стоило ожидать.

— Если что-то понадобится, я буду в конце коридора. Стучите.

Она ещё раз посмотрела на них, потом задержала взгляд на Конноре, сказала: «Подождите» — и вышла. Гэвин попытался было по виду Коннора понять, что ей было не так, и не смог. Он был отмытым и черно-белым, но в остальном — таким же, как и всегда, пальцы у него дергались, а волосы так и высохли, нечесанные.

Она вернулась через пару минут, придерживая еще один тюк с одеялом у бедра. Развернула его, положила сверху на матрац, сказала:

— Ещё одно. На всякий случай, сейчас ночи холодные. Отбой в одиннадцать, стучите, если что.

Она прикрыла за собой дверь, а они так и остались стоять.

Ну что же, здесь, судя по всему, вполне можно было жить. Теоретически.

***

С иерехонскими он таки поскандалил.

Они сцепились во внутреннем дворике — слово за слово, в ход пошли кулаки. Гэвин устал от того, как все было сложно, ему хотелось упростить мир, свести его к боли и перебрасыванию оскорблениями. В драке ему зацепили нос, и Гэвин на секунду ослеп, а потом двинул бледному по раскрытому плечу.

Их разняли.

У красивого мулата на щеке разбухал некрасивый синяк, а Гэвин мстительно вытирал кровавую юшку рукавом толстовки, которая явно принадлежала кому-то из присутствующих, и крысился исподлобья. Ему было больно и радостно. Он чувствовал себя живым.

Он видел, как через двор к ним спешат взрослые и не предпринял ничего, чтобы слинять. На мулата посмотрели осуждающие и он опустил голову, а Андерсон на Гэвина прикрикнул, и если бы Гэвин мог прижать уши к голове, он бы прижал, но на этом все кончилось. Что у них за дисциплина здесь такая, если они спускают драки?

Андерсон казался настолько не настроенным ни на что, что Гэвину даже хотелось у него издевательски поинтересоваться, что, мол, ты не зол, просто разочарован? Он даже почти рассердился достаточно, чтобы произнести это вслух, когда Андерсон сказал устало:

— Не лучшее время ты выбрал, парень.

Гэвин в ответ буркнул, что ничего не выбирал, и тогда Андерсон посмотрел на него с сомнением. Спросил:

— Ты видел Коннора?

— Я его сторожить не нанимался. Не маленький, найдётся.

Андерсон хмыкнул.

Да хоть бы и был маленький — через эти стены не переберешься, разве что найти какой удачный подкоп — или перецепиться о камень и сломать шею, вариантов море, выбирай любой. Гэвин не видел Коннора с утра, и ему так было лучше. И легче. Это было неплохое место, пусть бы Коннор в нем потерялся.

— Коннор, — крикнул Андерсон.

— Коннор, — не задумавшись за ним повторил Гэвин и осекся только на втором слоге.

Коннор нашёлся у собачьих вольеров. В Иерихоне разводили собак, кто бы мог подумать.

— Пошли, — сказал Андерсон. Коннор кивнул, с явной неохотой оторвался от наблюдения за псами и потянулся за Андерсоном следом. Над этим всем висела такая огромная табличка с надписью «ГРЯДЕТ НЕПРИЯТНЫЙ СЕРЬЕЗНЫЙ РАЗГОВОР», что Гэвину больно было смотреть.

Они вошли в комнату, Андерсон, помешкав, прикрыл дверь, потом присел на застеленную койку. Сказал:

— Я поговорил с Карлом, и он согласился помочь…

Две пары глаз — Гэвин быстро проверил, Коннор тоже смотрел сосредоточено — наблюдали за ним. И помогать ему с его заминками, судя по всему, ни один из них не собирался.

— У Иерихона есть возможности, и Карл мне должен… Не то чтобы теперь это имело значение, но когда-то… не важно, он согласился помочь. Его люди помогут довести тебя, — он посмотрел на Коннора, — до Светлячков, с ними тебе в любом случае будет безопаснее.

— А ты, — он посмотрел на Гэвина, — можешь пойти с ними, или остаться здесь.

Вон оно как.

У Гэвина зашумело в ушах. Это место больше не казалось ему даже немного привлекательным.

— Пфф, я так и думал, — сказал он, сложив руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая безразличие — пфф.

Он так не думал. Он как дурак почему-то посчитал, что у Андерсона не было причин его обманывать и теперь не знал, как лучше от всего этого спрятаться — кричать? Возмущаться? Игнорировать?

Да и собственно, в чем дело-то? Он не хотел, чтобы его бросали? Всем наплевать, давно стоило привыкнуть.

Андерсон был взрослым, взрослые лгали ради своей выгоды — проще некуда. А Гэвин попался и теперь горел со стыда — его обманули. Смогли обмануть. Он позволил себя обмануть. Он сам себя обманул, а потом реальность с его представлениями о ней не сошлись.

Все просто.

Но у них был договор — и в договоре ничего не было про то, что Андерсон при желании может скинуть его, Гэвина, со своих плеч на чужие плечи.

Ты веришь, а потом на три года оказываешься заперт за высоким забором, где всем на тебя наплевать. И ты, казалось бы, должен быть готов, а потом ты снова позволяешь…

У Гэвина горели уши и горело лицо. Он даже не сразу осознал момент, когда Коннор заговорил, но когда осознал, развернулся к нему всем телом. Потому что что-то было не так — Коннор только что говорил спокойно и взвешено, но через несколько секунд он уже срывался на крик.

Гэвин всегда считал, что его сиплому голосу не хватало звонкости — сейчас ему казалось, что кричать пытается человек, которому наступили на горло.

Он до этого никогда не слышал, как Коннор повышает голос, а еще он никогда не видел, чтобы Коннор так бесконтрольно дергал рукой, перещелкивая пальцами нервный быстрый ритм. Гэвин наконец оторвал от него завороженный взгляд и повернул голову: Андерсон выглядел, как старая псина, которую хорошенько пнули.

Странно, — подумал Гэвин отстраненно, — это ведь он избавлялся от них, как от ненужных щенков.

Коннор Андерсону нравился, чтобы этого не заметить, нужно было быть слепоглухонемым, а Гэвин слепоглухонемым не был. Все эти одобрительные взгляды, все эти отеческие похлопывания по плечу, вся эта суровая стойкость «нет, нельзя, я так сказал», которая разбивалась об один долгий жалобный взгляд, после которого Андерсон с ворчанием капитулировал.

Это были отношения, которых Гэвин сам хотел и не хотел одновременно. Его отец бросил мать, мать бросила его, а теперь он смотрел, как Андерсон бросает их обоих и…

Андерсон начал кричать в ответ.

Это был парад классических «не перебивай меня!», «мне лучше знать» и «так всем будет лучше!», с не менее классическими «это ты меня перебиваешь», «с какой стати» и «кому? кому будет?».

Гэвин пытался иронизировать, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось забиться в угол и дать себе время смириться. И только надоедливый голосок в голове не прекращал зудеть: а чего он, собственно ожидал? Никаких обещаний, что его возьмут к себе, ему никто и не давал. Так чего удивляться-то теперь?

Они начали вспоминать, кто кого потерял. Конечно, это же было лучшим местом и временем, чтобы меряться своими покойниками.

Гэвин снова вспомнил мать и почему-то кошку, которую он подкармливал, когда они жили в городе, а их район ещё не перекрыли и не «эвакуировали». Кошек ели массово, животные же не могли заразиться, но эта счастливица как-то выжила, и Гэвин таскал ей все, что только мог отдать. Чёрт знает, что с ней стало потом, когда они съехали. Он хотел её забрать, но времени у них с матерью не было.

А ещё он почему-то вспомнил, как Андерсон вправлял ему нос.

Это была вторая неделя пути, и они пересеклись с враждебной группой. Прошли бы тихо, но часовой их засек. Хотел ли убить его этот мужик, Гэвин наверняка сказать бы не мог, но по лицу ему зарядили и зацепили нос. Им троим удалось отбиться — Гэвин видел кровавый рот Коннора второй раз в жизни — этот еблан кусался, наплевав на целость зубов или боль, а потом ходил, с безразличным выражением на окровавленной морде. Только что сковыривал с кожи подсохшую кровавую корочку, пока Андерсон не заставлял его умыться.

Когда смогли отдышаться, отошли подальше — и остановились в брошенном доме. Это был обычный пригородный дом, там пахло сыростью, но вещей было навалом — бесполезных, в основном. Даже «детская» была, а в ней — гнилые игрушки и фотографии, пластиковые фигурки, комиксы — целая гора больше никому не нужных вещей.

Гэвин все пытался проверить, в каком состоянии нос, осторожно трогал его пальцами и каждый раз вздрагивал от боли. К его лицу как будто привязали мягкую воспаленную подушку. И теперь эта подушка чесалась.

Коннор на его глазах перерыл прикроватную тумбочку у двухъярусной кровати, нашел что-то и попытался незаметно спрятать в рюкзак. Гэвин хотел его сдать, чтобы хотя бы узнать, что Коннор нашел и посчитал настолько ценным, чтобы взять с собой, но не стал. Решил выждать. Конечно же.

Когда они проверили оба этажа и расчистили место, в котором предполагался костер, Андерсон его подозвал. Если в двух словах: вправлять нос — не прикольно.

Когда Андерсон положил ладонь ему на затылок и ладонь на лицо, а потом вторую провернул, Гэвин заревел от боли, не в состоянии ни пристыдить себя, ни остановить хлынувшие из глаз слёзы. Но вместо того, чтобы посмеяться и назвать Гэвина пиздюком или соплей, Андерсон в какой-то момент сказал ему: «шшш».

«Шшш, сынок, все нормально», как говорят детям.

Как Гэвин взвился тогда. Отталкивал чужие руки, рискуя перецепиться и грохнуться, орал что-то про то, что он ему, слава богу не сын, вон, у тебя золотой мальчик, которого ты чуть в жопу не целуешь, и фиг знает еще что, когда Гэвин не видит, про то, как надо на все забить и сваливать, про укус, про щелкунов, про то, что Коннор за хуйня такая, если его укусили, а он не заразился, ни день, ни два, ни неделю спустя. Вот почему этот конченый такой ценный? — кричать было больно, потому что разбухшее лицо пульсировало и ныло, но Гэвина это только подхлестывало.

Андерсон его выслушал, спокойно и выжидающе глядя из-под нависающих век, а когда Гэвин окончательно выдохся, спросил:

— Нос болит?

Гэвин хотел сказать в ответ какую-нибудь гадость, он даже начал выговаривать: «да какая нахуй разница?», но остановился на середине и выплюнул короткое:

— Болит!

— Иди сюда, я посмотрю, может, придётся шить.

Гэвин не двинулся. Андерсон повторил медленно:

— Иди. Сюда.

Гэвин постоял, ковыряя носом кроссовка траву, медленно подошёл, готовый чуть что драпануть, переоценивая свои силы, конечно, до последнего ожидая подвоха.

Подвоха не было.

Андерсон, не прикасаясь к его лицу, сказал:

— Подбородок приподними.

Гэвин послушался.

— Если не зашить, будет шрам.

— Все равно.

Андерсон хмыкнул:

— Это сейчас тебе все равно, — потом добавил: — футболку смени, натрет же.

Футболка правда на груди пропиталась кровью, а теперь засохла. Гэвин буркнул:

— Ладно.

Шрам остался. Отек сошёл, но заживало тяжело, и сейчас, стоя в иерихонской комнате посреди разворачивающегося скандала, Гэвин потрогал кромку шрама пальцами.

Можно было бы и правда остаться здесь. Койку ему уже нашли. Не было бы больше никаких Конноров, никаких Андерсонов, может, удалось бы найти общий язык с иерихонскими детьми, вряд ли, конечно, ну да и хрен с ними. Ему нашли бы занятие, может, пристроили в школу, если здесь были какие-то школы. Судя по цивильности местных, должны были быть.

Чёрт, остаться здесь, может, было бы перспективнее, чем тащиться к Светлякам, где не ясно будут ли ему вообще рады.

Гэвин пытался не нарушать обещания, которое он сам себе дал, и не умирать.  
Коннора бы с конвоем из местных отправили дальше, к Светлякам. У Гэвина было бы место, Андерсон вернулся бы к своей алкашке.

Все было не ужасно. Да, как удобно было уметь себя убеждать.

Их голоса, пока Гэвин выпал из реальности стали тише, мягче, а потом, когда он окончательно вынырнул из воспоминаний, он перехватил вопросительный взгляд Андерсона, сказал:

— Мне все равно, делайте, что хотите, — и хлопнул дверью под аккомпанемент напряженного молчания.

Коннор вышел за ним следом, но подходить не стал, и они разошлись во дворе. Гэвин взглядом выискивал иерихонских детей — но не мог рассмотреть ни одного знакомого лица, в которое так приятно было бы вцепиться.

Возможно, остаться было неплохим вариантом, возможно, так было бы лучше для всех, но они не остались.

Андерсон вышел во двор, и там же его подозвал безногий дед. Они разговаривали одновременно слишком громко, чтобы не обращать внимания, и слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать каждую реплику.

Гэвин слишком привык к тому, что самое важное в его жизни у него удавалось только подслушать, так что и не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии. Половины все равно было не разобрать. То один, то другой повышали голос, и Гэвин особенно отчётливо слышал только отдельные фразы.

— Слушай, ну кровь у него возьмут, я не знаю.

— Ты говоришь «потенциальное спасение человечества», но это…

— Я не знаю! Но ты слышал его?..

Потенциальное спасение человечества, повторил про себя Гэвин. Потенциальное спасение, блядь, кто его на руки выдал старому алкоголику, если хотел, чтобы его в нужное место доставили без проблем и приключений?

Они стали вспоминать прошлое, дед рассказывал о сыновьях, это Гэвину было уже совершенно не интересно, так что он бросил стариков разговаривать, спорить и вспоминать прошлое и отошёл подальше.

Спасение человечества сидело у бетонной стены, на поваленном стволе, который, судя по всему, служил здесь огромной лавкой, ковыряло кору и перебрасывало из ладони в ладонь монетку, пока рядом не было никого, кто мог ему это запретить. Потом почувствовало на себе взгляд и подняло голову.

У потенциального спасения человечества были очень чёрные глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

В дорогу им дали сменную одежду, еды и патронов. Гэвин был бы очень рад обзавестись нормальным ножом, но вместо этого им с Коннором, обоим, под недовольное ворчание Андерсона, дали по пистолету. Гэвин был в восторге, лицо у Коннора было нечитаемое.

Гэвин не слышал, как они помирились. Пока шли сборы, он смотрел издалека, как они разговаривали, как в какой-то момент Андерсон положил ладонь Коннору на затылок и дернул его голову к себе, прижал, почесал над шеей пальцами, как собак чешут за ухом — и они постояли так пару минут, обнявшись. Потом Андерсон быстро, как будто боялся, что его поймают, поцеловал Коннора в макушку — и хлопнул его по плечу.

Гэвину было все равно.

Им дали лошадей. Двух огромных, рыжеватых животных, рядом с которыми Гэвин только что не обмирал от восторга, хотя и честно пытался это скрывать. А вот судя по лицу Коннора, он был бы счастливее, если б им дали двух собак, но на двух собаках особенно далеко не уедешь.

Какая-то часть Гэвина хотела переговорить с Иерихонцами, с мулатом, у которого жёлто-зеленое пятно на глазу уже выцветало и уменьшалось, с девицей, с тройняшками, даже с бледным, которому он таки хорошенько заехал. Говорить на прощанье Гэвин с ними не стал, только посмотрел на них мрачно. Все равно проебал бы разговор, чего пытаться.

Еще им вернули одежду, выстиранную и заштопанную, и Гэвин с несколько странным чувством нырнул в свою старую шкуру — от старой шкуры воняло порошком, и она почему-то не вернула ему ощущение, что он снова в школе или только собирается бежать из Детройта.

Когда ворота за ними закрылись, Андерсон махнул часовым и буркнул со смешком: «Не все, кто блуждают — потеряны». Гэвин на него покосился, но промолчал.

Это звучало неплохо.

***

Все было даже почти нормально, пока Андерсона не подстрелили.

***

Снег выпал внезапно, и, потеряв счёт времени, Гэвин решил с этого момента отсчитывать начало зимы.

Прошло три дня, с тех пор, как они дотащили на лошади тело Андерсона в заброшенный дом, но эта зима уже казалась бесконечной. Они мысленно резали её на короткие промежутки — установили расписание: кто остаётся на часах, кто идёт на охоту, кто колет Андерсону антибиотики. Они отгоняли распорядком страх смерти, и безглазая не торопилась.

Гэвин колол лучше, хоть и это лишний раз напоминало ему о матери, но из самодельного лука Коннор стрелял лучше — и что там, бегал он тоже быстрее. Так что возвращался с добычей он тоже чаще. Они пытались ставить ловушки на кролей, но, оба городские жители, понятия не имели, как это правильно делать.

Их припасы давно кончились. Одну из лошадей они отпустили — Гэвин тайком вытирал лицо рукавами, прощаясь с ней, но она бы умерла у них, некормленая, а на воле у неё были хоть какие-то шансы. К тому же она могла вернуться в Иерихон. Вторая лошадь осталась.

Они спали с Коннором в обнимку — это был вопрос выживания — и, по утрам, все ещё прижимаясь друг к другу, выкидывали на пальцах, кто пойдёт проверять, жив ли Андерсон.

Они пытались спать в разных углах, правда, пока риск не проснуться утром не стал таким же близким, как пар изо рта. Дом промерзал за ночь и ни капли не отогревался за день, и Гэвин был готов умереть от холода, только бы не признаться в том, что ему холодно — но, по какой-то непонятной причине, он же первым перетащил свои вещи к Коннору поближе.

В конечном итоге они влезли в один спальник — и Гэвин всем своим видом выражал отвращение по этому поводу. Ему обязательно нужно было всячески отворачивать лицо от Коннора (душно краснеть в чужие белые руки было бы смешно и жалко), но он же норовил незаметно прижаться щекой к чужому плечу, прямо поверх родинок — как будто во сне, так что это вообще и считаться не должно.

От них воняло потом, варёным молоком и нечищеными кроличьими клетками. Иногда Гэвин просыпался от того, что слюна у Коннора изо рта стекала ему на плечо, замирал на секунду, а потом пинал Коннора, пока тот не проснется.

Коннор травмировался — легко и часто: выбитый палец, подвернутая нога, счесанный локоть, разрезанная рука — как будто долго сражался с кошкой — это все еще можно было списать на неуклюжесть. Но когда Гэвин заметил, что Коннор перестал нормально есть — стал отказываться, оставлять, делиться — он не иллюзорно так пересрал.

Сначала думал, что Коннор подхватил какую-то хуйню — не может же у него быть универсальный иммунитет от всего. А когда понял, в чем дело, стало ещё поганей. Коннор отказывался есть в их пользу — это было паскудно, это было нечестно, это вызывало у Гэвина злость и эта злость была беспомощная.

Он однажды схватил Коннора за волосы, и они мутузили друг друга до крови, пока Гэвин не ебнул его по виску и они не откатились в разные стороны, пытаясь отдышаться.

«Ты охуел? Если ты ещё раз не доешь свою крольчатину и сделаешь вид, что с тебя хватит, чтобы отдать её мне, я из тебя все дерьмо выбью, ты, блядь, понял?».

Коннор слегка сморщил нос и улыбнулся, всем своим видом говоря: «попробуй». У него ужасно отросли волосы и теперь постоянно лезли в глаза, а Гэвину постоянно хотелось заправить их ему за уши. Даже сильнее, чем дать Коннору по морде. Он ничего не делал, но руки чесались.

Андерсон три дня подряд практически не приходил в сознание, только жутко хрипел и стонал, горячий, как печка, и от этого утренние проверки были тем более пугающими. Гэвин радостно сбегал на охоту, только чтобы не слышать, как он мечется.

Но Андерсон был крепкий. Он выдюжит. По крайней мере, Гэвин пытался себя этим успокаивать, чтобы не думать, что они с Коннором застряли зимой посреди ебаного нигде с полумертвым полутрупом на руках.

Он в любой момент мог просто не проснуться — умереть от заражения крови, замерзнуть, просто перестать дышать — и Гэвин паниковал и продолжал паниковать по этому поводу, а тем временем они вдвоем с Коннором разведывали территорию, держали оборону и отстреливались от залетных щелкунов.

Пистолеты пришлось выгрузить в их стоянке — они были тяжелыми и, не привлекая ненужного внимания, пользоваться ими было затруднительно.

Лежа на полу и слушая чужое дыхание, Гэвин думал, что Коннор наверняка не помнил, что он, Гэвин — это он, Гэвин, вернее, что они были знакомы до всего этого замута со Светляками. Если, конечно, знакомством можно считать интимное занятие макания головой в унитаз.

Почему именно сейчас? Почему именно сейчас это снова стало так его волновать? Последние два дня Гэвин, зациклившись, с замиранием сердца пытался прочитать в конноровых поворотах головы, интонациях, в том, какой рукой он подавал мясо, какой рукой тянулся к молнии на спальнике — помнит Коннор его или нет.

Учитывая, что за день они могли пересечься два раза и сказать друг другу два слова — времени, чтобы подумать, у Гэвина было море.

Коннор его не помнил.

Или вот сейчас он особенно сильно на бок уложил голову, особенно насмешливо?

Нет, показалось.

Гэвин раньше не был уверен, что думает по этому поводу, но теперь считал, что рад. Кто знал, что со своей совестью сражаться будет так мучительно. Откуда у него вообще вылезла эта совестливость? Где она пряталась все это время, чтобы ебнуть по нему вот только сейчас?

«Ты меня помнишь?» — звучало бы слишком прямо. Предполагало бы сразу, что было что помнить, и могло бы вызвать лишние вопросы, типа «откуда я могу тебя помнить, Гэвин? Ах, да, вот ты сейчас сказал и точно что-то я такое припоминаю — спизженые завтраки, кроссовок под ребра, да-да, отодвинься от меня, пожалуйста, чтобы я не видел твоей мерзкой рожи». Коннор бы так много слов за раз говорить не стал бы.

Ему было все равно, почему ему сейчас больше нет?

Гэвин сказал, прижавшись лицом куда-то к чужим ключицам (и на всякий случай отодвинув колени так далеко, как только позволял спальник):

— Я пойду завтра на охоту.

— Завтра не твоя очередь, — ответили откуда-то сверху, чужая грудная клетка слегка вибрировала от звука, Гэвину хотелось положить на неё ладонь и почувствовать эту вибрацию пальцами.

— Да, блядь, я знаю, — он ответил с досадой.

Я тут пытаюсь разговор начать!

«Ты считаешь меня старым знакомым Андерсона, или помнишь, как я давал тебе локтем поддых?».

— Ты…

«Ты сможешь его уколоть?», «ты не против, что я пользуюсь твоим луком?», «ты не забыл запереть дверь на ночь?».

Ты злишься на меня?

Просто спроси, что, так сложно? Какая-то пригоршня словечек, ничего такого.  
Гэвин выдавил:

— Ты помнишь школу?

Ему показалось, или Коннор напрягся? Он должен сейчас что-то сказать, иначе это будет…

— Да.

От неожиданности Гэвин выдохнул вопросительное:

— Да?

Его не удостоили ответом.

— В смысле, какого хрена, конечно ты её помнишь, я просто…

Что, что ты «просто»? Ну!

— Нас было двое.

— А? — Гэвин приподнял глаза, в темноте лица Коннора было не видно, только немного блестели белки глаз. Почему они легли так неудобно, что коннорово лицо было где-то выше?

Это было не то, что он готовился услышать.

— А теперь — один.

— Кого было двое?

— Конноров.

Коннор подвинулся — и Гэвин в приступе малодушия подумал, что лучше бы он этого не делал: теперь ему было видно коннорово лицо — его темные глаза в полутьме блестели маниакально, а Гэвин очень устал и хотел поговорить совсем не об этом. Он хотел, чтобы все было просто — и точно знать, что его не ненавидят. Может, хотел ударить его, в солнечное сплетение, побольнее, чтобы замолчал. Или поцеловать в крупную родинку на щеке. Но вместо этого он лежал и слушал хриплый шепот, и его слегка потряхивало от мысли, что Коннор совсем поехал — и он от этого поехавшего на расстоянии дыхания.

— И давно вас… один?

— Один год и два месяца.

Он это наугад сказал? Потому что Гэвин к этому моменту точно потерялся во времени.

— Два представителя вида конноров, — Коннор это почти прошептал, а Гэвин слушал эту странную хуйню и боялся пошевелиться.

Подожди, год, два месяца. Когда его привезли в школу? Год назад? Его точно привезли одного. Точно же? Они же не могли прошмыгнуть незаметно ещё одного Коннора?

Гэвину казалось, что у него двоится в глазах, и его собственная память вдруг показалась ему пугающе ненадёжной.

Нет, Ебн… Коннор же сказал, «за два месяца до школы». Это значит…

Он выпалил:

— Ты меня помнишь? Со школы? Ты помнишь меня со школы? — это значит, что когда его начинает трясти, его голова не успевает за языком.

Коннор молчал секунду, а потом ответил, совсем другим, спокойным голосом:

— Да. А я не должен?

Так.

Секунду Гэвин был не в состоянии это осмыслить. А когда смог — в висках зашумело.

Сука.

— То есть ты… — он не знал, что хотел сказать: делал вид, что меня не знаешь специально? А он вообще делал вид, что его не знает, или Гэвин сам себя в этом убедил? Да почему ему не все равно-то?!

Гэвин испугался — и тут же разозлился, бессильно, неконтролируемо, до белезны перед глазами.

— Значит, ничего страшного, — сказал он зло, оскалившись, в темноте, — значит, не за что… Подумаешь, чего это я тут…

Чего это я что?

— Пытаюсь извиниться, — выдохнул он самому себе в ответ. Злость вдруг отхлынула, как волна, оставив только осознание и беспомощность. Или осознание беспомощности.

Коннор сказал:

— В этом нет необходимости, — он смотрел прямо и снова был — каменная сдержанность, как будто не было только что… вот того. Двух конноров, блестящих глаз. Гэвин даже на секунду засомневался: а оно точно было?

— Чего это? — неустойчивым голосом спросил он, — что, святоша, простил уже? Подставил вторую щеку?

А сам думал: может, ты заткнешься уже?! — и хотел вмазать сразу себе, Коннору, всему миру — и никогда, никогда, никогда не начинать этот разговор.

— Нет, — ровно сказал Коннор, — не подставил.

— Простил значит, — издевательским тоном подтвердил Гэвин, а сам замер — «правда же?».

— Существует разница между временным приспособлением к ситуации и прощением, — где он жил, в смысле, где они они двое жили, где его научили так разговаривать? механически, как учителя в школе?

Коннор на секунду как будто задумался.

— Извиняться нет необходимости, потому что я в любом случае тебя не прощу, Гэвин. Спи, тебе завтра рано вставать.

Гэвин задохнулся и промолчал, а Коннор, насколько позволял спальник, задевая его локтями и коленями, повернулся на другую сторону, спиной к нему.

И это была пизда. Полнейшая.

— Ну и нхйди, — прошептал он в безразличный затылок. — Нхйди.

***

Он проснулся не первым, и это было так странно, что он несколько минут просто сидел, увязнув ладонью в спальнике, тупо пялясь в стену и пытаясь придти в себя. Спать на голой земле — не весело, но можно привыкнуть. На досках, на матраце на полу, на вонючей продавленной койке — ко всему можно было привыкнуть. Спина спасибо не говорила, но кто вообще её спрашивал.

Андерсон храпел, так что о его жизни можно было не волноваться и с зеркалом не бегать (у них не было зеркала).

Так. У них. Да.

Ебн… Коннора здесь не было. Гэвин, не вставая, еще пошарил глазами по комнате — коннорова рюкзака не было тоже. Не съебался же он вот так вдруг, с рюкзаком? Хотя… Нет, не мог.

Он натянул куртку и штаны, собрался, проверил входы-выходы, проверил Андерсона. Не то чтобы Коннор оставил бы ему записку, если бы что-то случилось, и все-таки какая-то часть Гэвина ожидала найти что-то поясняющее. Короткое, непритязательное, «вернусь после заката», например. Чёрт знает. Они никогда так не делали — но сейчас все было странно. Более странно, чем обычно.

Коннор же не мог сбежать из-за вчерашнего? Нет, он не стал бы сбегать из-за вчерашнего. Или… Гэвин с трудом вытеснил из мыслей вид его затылка в темноте. Где бы Коннора ни носило, он, Гэвин, собирался сегодня на охоту, и он пойдёт сегодня на охоту.

Лук валялся в углу, это было странно. Гэвин поддался смутному порыву и проверил тайник в полу: отковырял неприкрученную доску — под ней нашелся пистолет — и андерсонов револьвер. Один пистолет, второго не было. Каким хреном Коннор думал, когда…

За окном зашуршало.

Гэвин автоматически пригнулся, чтобы его было труднее заметить из окна, протянулся за пистолетом и всунул его за пояс джинс — пистолет был тяжёлым, так что он рисковал остаться с голой задницей и джинсами, сползшими до колен, но времени выбирать не было. Боже, он бы с такой невозможной радостью отсиделся внутри, но нужно было идти и оценивать ситуацию.

Мысленно обругав снег — свежий, утренний, как раз замел все возможные следы — он прикрыл поплотнее двери и, пригнувшись, поторопился к тому месту, где они обычно ставили безнадежные ловушки на кролей.

Кроссовки — пусть и зашитые, ещё там, в Иерихоне — были не самой подходящей обувью для такой погоды, но он уже почти привык к постоянному холоду. К немеющим ногам, трескающимся и шелушащимся вечно холодным ладоням — холод теперь был с ним постоянно, лез под куртку, заползал через горло — не считая, конечно, ночей, когда они с Коннором вместе заползали в спальник — но сейчас не время было думать о Конноре, его родинках на затылке, мертвом брате, непрощении и…

Он заметил следы, а потом уже услышал треск.

Бегуны перли из леса. Он стрелял, пока не уложил из пистолета двух, потом сделал несколько быстрых шагов назад. Последний бегун постоянно оступался, увязая в снегу — Гэвин, чертыхаясь, промазал по нему дважды, прежде чем наконец попасть.

Где носит Коннора, и какого черта этот сраный самонадеянный?..

От резкой боли в голове у него вспыхнуло перед глазами — и так же резко погасло. Вот он стоял — и вот он лежит щекой в снегу, а дальше больше ничего нет, только темнота.

— Ну… Он все?

— Да, вырубился.

Ничего я не — успел подумать Гэвин перед тем, как отключиться окончательно.

***

Гэвин не помнил мира до этого всего. Он родился в 2013, в аккурат после первой вспышки. Он родился и вырос в карантинной зоне и, конечно, повидал всякого дерьма, но он все-таки всю свою жизнь провёл в городе, так что некоторых вещей не застал.

В городе людей не жрали. Котов жрали, собак жрали, людей — может где-то, но так чтобы целая община спокойно принимала тот факт, что съедает недавно пойманного чувака?

Чёрт, Детройт большой, наверняка такая хуйня где-то все-таки была.

Он очнулся в клетке. Ладно, «клетка» — это слишком громко сказано, но прутья были на месте. По эту сторону прутьев сидел Коннор, а по ту — мужик. И теперь они играли в гляделки.

У Коннора рот был в крови, у чувака лицо было понимающее. Гэвин хотел в туалет и съебаться подальше.

Он не смог в коннорово каменное лицо — так что Гэвин просто крысился и пытался разобраться в ситуации. Руки у них обоих повязаны, дяденька мягким, доброжелательным голосом им что-то втолковывает, на заднем плане мужик деловито рубит мясо.

Они оба здесь, и Андерсона тут, судя о всему, нет — значит, либо эти ребята не влезли в их стоянку, либо он все-таки здесь, просто не в этой комнате, и разделили их ради оказания психологического давления.

Гэвину очень не хотелось думать, что Андерсоном может быть то, что парень в кепке ровно сейчас так неторопливо и показательно крошил.

Странно, кстати, было бы, если бы эти ребята не влезли в их стоянку — могли же пройти по его следам — если, конечно, стадо бегунов не затоптало их начисто. Отстреляться от бегунов и попасться людям, ну что за непруха.

Главное было не думать, что будет с Андерсоном, если они не смогут сбежать достаточно быстро.

Так, что он там говорит? Какие они особенные? Новая кровь? Присоединяйтесь? Я смогу убедить других, вас возьмут? У них на глазах свежевали то, что раньше было человеком, а они сидели вдвоём, привязанные, и должны были, после уверений в том, какие они особенные и как они помогут общине, сказать: «да, вы нас убедили, хотим к вам»?

И правда, долгий прочувствованный монолог от каннибала, что может быть лучше.

Дядька у решетки пытался быть убедительным. Все смотрел на Коннора, говорил больше глядя на Коннора, и уговаривал больше его, клал ему пальцы на ладонь таким мягким жестом. Гэвин тут скорее был в качестве мертвого груза, может, даже жеста доброй воли. Странно даже, что дядька не зашел с другой стороны и ради того, чтобы отрубить коннору его связи с прошлым, Гэвина не тюкнули по темечку самую малость сильнее, чем следовало бы.

Отрицать очевидное было глупо: Коннор со своим кровавым ртом был красивый и ебнутый, а этому стремному мудиле-агитатору за «вступайте в нашу общину, давайте вместе есть людей» нравилось из этого то ли что-то одно, то ли все сразу. И Гэвин мужика-каннибала понимал, но от этого вцепиться ему в его вислое морщинистое горло хотел не меньше.

Гэвин почти и не заметил, как прочувствованный монолог кончился. Только когда повисшая тишина продолжила длиться, вдруг понял, что все, надо решать.

Дядька смотрел выжидающе, но так мягко, не настаивая. Коннор улыбался, тоже мягко, ласково почти, он даже Андерсону так не улыбался.

Гэвин подумал: ну вот сейчас.

Так стоп, он что, именно здесь первый раз проговорил это про себя? Что… Э… А чёрт, к черту, раз уж их все равно съедят, перемелют на маленькие кусочки — Коннор был красивый, очень красивый. Слышите все? Очень красивый!

Коннор склонил голову — кровь у него на лице уже подсохла и от улыбки шла трещинками — чуть наклонился вперёд, плавно двинулся вперед всем корпусом — к руке, накрывающей его руку, как будто для поцелуя.

Кажется они с дядькой одновременно затаили дыхание.

И кажется дядька ещё пару секунд не понимал, что происходит, пока с криком не отдернул укушенные пальцы и не двинул Коннора по лицу, насколько позволяла решетка. Коннор с довольным видом откинул волосы со лба.

Гэвина душит смех, он был готов хохотать, как проклятый, но между сжимающими его грудь спазмами он кое-как прохрипел:

— Понял? Нхйди, мудачина.

Каннибал выматерился, его голос был уже не такой мягкий и доброжелательный, как и его жесты. Тесак на заднем плане не прекращал кромсать мясо. Коннор улыбался, из его разбитой губы сочилась кровь. Он коротким движением вытер лицо о связанные руки, и даже не поморщился.

Жить было хорошо и страшно.

***

Им обоим потребовалась небольшая диверсия, интуитивная совместная работа и много чертовой удачи, чтобы выбраться.

Когда Андерсон добрался до них, каннибал булькал кровью, а они как две гиены вцепились в него и кромсали, пытаясь достать побольнее.

У Коннора был очень хороший нож и очень яростная хватка, у Гэвина были только руки и нежелание стать обедом.

Андерсону пришлось буквально отрывать их от трупа. Он прижал их к себе, как смог, рычащих, дрожащих от ярости и адреналина, едва не рыдающих над истекающим кровью телом. Отобрал у Коннора нож, разомкнул гэвиновы пальцы на чужой, окровавленной рубашке.

Сказал: «шшш, сынок, шшш», и Гэвин не был уверен, к кому именно он обращался. Они вдвоем все равно вцепились в него с одинаковой силой.

***

Поселение горело красивым костром. Они уходили молча.

Андерсон время от времени хрипел и слегка заваливался на бок — Гэвин тайком посматривал на него — без лошади второй раз они его не утащат, а лошадь в дыму и суматохе они не нашли — но, кажется, старик в таком состоянии мог даже драться, даже стрелять.

То ли пистолет выпал, когда Гэвина вырубили каннибалы, то ли когда они же его обыскивали — но он снял другой пистолет с трупа: труп лежал на ступеньках, и при плохом свете казалось, что он прилег в снег, лицом вниз, пару шагов не дотянув до дома.

Так, в общем, и было.

Пистолет трупу все равно не пригодился, а теперь-то — и подавно не пригодится. Гэвин бы ещё пояс трупов, покрепче, снял, если бы у него так не дрожали руки.

Его сама эта простая, разумная, бытовая мысль вдруг испугала, и он, скрючившись над трупом, попытался не прикасаться к нему лишний раз, только задрал куртку, чтобы пистолет вытащить было легче — джинсы измазались, снег под трупом был грязный.

Гэвин быстро встал и рванул за остальными. Огонь перекидывался с крыши на крышу — лениво, как потягивающаяся кошка, но неотвратимо. Люди в дыму кричали и звали, и Гэвину было настолько не страшно, насколько только могло быть. Ему было никак.

Пистолет тяжело взбух у Гэвина в кармане джинс и мешал нормально передвигать ноги, так что Гэвин снова переложил его в ладонь. За рукоятку держать было неудобно, зато её тяжесть почему-то была приятной, как будто она его, Гэвина, заземляла.

Стрелял он отвратительно, но признаваться в этом не собирался — от тех же бегунов он отстреляться смог, так что к черту.

К тому моменту, как они отошли достаточно далеко, на Гэвина уже снова накатило. Они с Коннором наощупь влезли в один спальник, и Гэвин изо всех сил пытался не дрожать.

Он стянул куртку, наощупь проверил предохранитель на пистолете и прижал его к животу. Ему казалось, что он никогда больше не сможет уснуть без оружия. Это было так тупо.

Коннор лежал к нему спиной, и у него была страшно горячая шея.

Они не разжигали костра, и почти не разговаривали, Андерсон спал сидя, если вообще спал.

Утром он пытался делать вид, что все в порядке.

Гэвин при свете посмотрел на Коннора — грязного, окровавленного, исцарапанного, с засохшей кровью на распухшей губе — и подумал: точно, вот, что не так. Пощупал свое лицо, потянулся за снегом и зашипел — его обожгло холодом, и порезы на лице заныли, одновременно. Он как будто остро почувствовал, что у него есть кожа и эта кожа им недовольна. Ну, становись в очередь, кожа.

Когда Гэвин поднял глаза, он встретился взглядом с Андерсоном.

— Это все нужно обработать, — сказал Андерсон. Наверное, вчера это выглядело не так плохо. Или просто вчера им всем было не до того, даже Андерсону.

Гэвин посмотрел вниз, на колени, в жестких рыжих пятнах, и на кроссовки. Кроссовки выглядели так, как будто Гэвин прошёлся по лужам рядом со скотобойней.

Он сел в снег и начал их оттирать. Где-то выше и левее, Андерсон сказал:

— Так.

Не то чтобы Гэвин не чувствовал холода. Но вытереть их было очень важно.

— Так, парень.

Очень важно.

Его вздернули за шкирку и поставили на ноги, а когда колени снова подкосились — подхватили и дотащили до спальника.

— Смотри на меня, — он послушался и поднял глаза, — надо вам лица промыть.

Гэвин сказал:

— Не надо мне нифига, — и сам удивился, как слабо это прозвучало.

— Коннор.

— Да, лейтенант Андерсон.

— О, Господи, да зови ты меня Хэнком. И садись рядом. Сейчас.

Андерсон полез за пазуху и вынул оттуда фляжку — а Гэвин запоздало подумал, что эта фляжка такая маленькая, а её содержимое за время их пути все ещё не кончилось. Это было странно и не вязалось с тем, насколько запойным алкоголиком он Андерсона считал.

Когда кожа запекла от спирта, задумываться об этом он уже был не в состоянии. А когда чуть отпустило, он сидел с пульсирующим, разбухшим лицом, и смотрел, как Андерсон стирает кровь и грязь у Коннора с щёк.

***

Андерсон, конечно, делал вид, что ему все непочем, а сам периодически приваливался к ближайшему дереву и стоял так пару секунд, пытаясь отдышаться — но ему становилось лучше. И только когда Андерсон по-настоящему выкарабкался, Гэвин вдруг понял, насколько сильно он не верил, что старик сможет.

Но была весна, и он был жив, и Коннор был жив, и Гэвин, что самое странное, был жив. И их пункт назначения маячил где-то впереди.

В Иерихоне то ли знали меньше, чем Гэвин предполагал, то ли говорили меньше, чем знали. И благодаря иерихонцам они знали, куда им нужно было двигаться, но не могли знать точно, что их там ждёт.

Именно весной Андерсон скучающим голосом задал вопрос, который заставил их обоих поднять на него глаза:

— Может, и не стоит идти к этим Светлячкам?

До бывшего университета, места назначения, было рукой подать — и никто не просматривался поблизости. То ли им дали подойти, то ли в Иерихоне их наебали, то ли знания иерихонцев безнадежно устарели.

— Ага, — ответил Гэвин ехидно, — а пиздовали мы сюда, чтобы развернуться и попиздовать обратно?

— Следи за языком, — сказал Андерсон, но как-то не угрожающе совсем. Потом замолчал и выдал:

— Если серьёзно, мы же не знаем, что там. И какие они. И чего хотят на самом деле.

Гэвин уже раскрыл было рот, но его перебили:

— Знаем, — сказал Коннор. Андерсон с Гэвином синхронно развернулись к нему. — Я знаю женщину, по имени Аманда, она из Светлячков. Она будет ждать нас там.

— Охуенно, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Он ещё и знает кого-то из Светляков.

— Мы жили с ней какое-то время.

Андерсон попробовал уточнить:

— Мы?

Коннор моргнул. Потом моргнул ещё раз.

— В смысле, ты с матерью?

— Нет, — Коннор замолчал, а потом сказал как-то неуверенно, — можно я не буду об этом говорить?

Андерсон посмотрел на него, то ли обеспокоенный, то ли встревоженный, но кивнул. А Гэвин подумал: «мы» — значит Конноры, так ведь?

Закат над крышами сиял ослепительно, и они трое остановились, чтобы пару минут просто на него посмотреть.  
Гэвин скользил взглядом по крышам и по разросшимся деревьям, и по полуразрушенным оградам. Андерсон сказал, это был университет, собственно, на фасаде была какая-то надпись, но против садящегося солнца Гэвин ее не мог разобрать. На стенах краской из балончика, то тут, то там виднелись светлячьи три незамкнутых круга.

У него в голове крутилось: Коннор не сказал даже Андерсону, он сказал только ему.

Гэвин даже на секунду почувствовал себя особенным, что ли? И тут себя же осадил: не обманывай себя, ты не Андерсон, пусть он занимается самообманом. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что оказался свободными ушами, когда Коннору это было нужно. Если бы ещё знать, неужели только Коннору это было настолько нужно, что он согласился и на гэвиновы уши? Так боялся, что умрет? Или так боялся, что Андерсон умрет?

Может, его брат умер зимой?

Гэвин оттолкнулся ладонями от перекладины, пролез под оградой и спрыгнул вниз, в кучу гнилых листьев, вылезших из-под сошедшего снега. Счесал ладонь, перецепился, в последний момент прикрыл локтем лицо, чтобы не задело нос, но так-то и неплохо приземлился.

Сверху донеслось андерсово возмущённое:

— Эй!

Здесь могла быть тысяча и одна засада, ну да чёрт с ней.

***

Университет был заброшен.

Вблизи он казался огромным и тёмным. Гэвин даже потрогал каменную стену у забитых дверей — стена была влажная.  
Они спустились и обошли здание по периметру, но людей здесь не было.

Гэвин сказал негромко:

— У них же должны были быть причины, чтобы кинуть это все, — он сделал паузу и спросил — да?

И вероятнее всего причины были не из лучших.

Пролезть через здание было непросто, но их в любом случае интересовала лаборатория, которую упоминал Карл, так что выбора не было.

Андерсон сказал:

— Стой на часах.

Гэвин кивнул — но слушаться не стал, пусть Коннор на часах стоит, а он тем временем шмыгнул за Андерсоном вслед. Коннор шёл за ним.

Лаборатория была разграблена, в столе Андерсон нашёл — что-то вроде рации? У этого прибора не было антенны и Гэвин спросил:

— Это зачем ещё?

— Это диктофон, — ответил Коннор. — Прибор для записи звука.

— Да ты что? — огрызнулся он, — и откуда ты…

Его прервал громкий щелчок. Он быстро перевёл взгляд — Андерсон нажал на кнопку. Прибор молчал.

— Хоть бы это были чертовы батарейки, — пробормотал Андерсон.

Он отложил прибор на металлический стол, зарылся в свой рюкзак, отнял у прибора крышку, заменил батарейки, с щелчком поставил крышку обратно. Потом посмотрел на них с Коннором и сказал:

— Ну, с богом.

Когда плёнка кончилась и голос замолчал, Гэвин спросил:

— Это что было? — хотя очевидно было, что это.

Андерсон выдвинул ящик и аккуратно положил диктофон обратно в стол.

— Что-то, над чем подумать надо, вот что это.

Голос говорил о Солт-Лейк-Сити и больнице Святой Марии.

Они снова знали, куда должны добраться и снова не могли предугадать, что их там ждёт.

***

Гэвин не хотел знать о мире, который был до — у всех стариков от мыслей о нем тут же кривились лица, или мутнели глаза, они или начинали ломким голосом ностальгировать, или как-то моментально грубели и начинали посылать нахуй, хотя до этого были ничего так, вежливые.

Ему было вполне нормально без их страданий и без их сожалений, от которых хотелось спрятаться, убраться подальше. Когда на твоих глазах до этого сильные взрослые начинают разваливаться и сыпаться, от этого хочется сбежать.

Хорошо было думать, что Андерсон понимает, куда они идут. Он периодически узнавал местность — смотрел на заросшие знаки, иногда отдирал плющ рукой, иногда ему хватало просто на них глянуть — кивал сам себе, они шли дальше.

Шли по битым автострадам, переполненным и перегруженным такими же битыми тачками, лезли через разрушенные здания. Излом моста прерывался и краем уходил под воду, и им приходилось переться вброд, сопротивляясь течению.

Они пересекали заброшенную карантинную зону, по дуге, наскоро, когда Коннор заговорил — так, как будто подхватил и продолжал старый разговор, а не первым подал голос впервые за два часа всеобщего молчания:

— Так вы были полицейским, лейтенант Андерсон?

— Коннор, я тебе говорил звать меня Хэнком сколько раз?

Коннор как будто задумался, а потом ответил с невозмутимой обходительностью:

— Около двадцати. Вы были полицейским, Хэнк?

Андерсон молчал, пока они поднимались наверх — Гэвин оступился, и его поймали за плечо. Синяк будет — пассивно подумал Гэвин.

Тут было свежо. Ветер приятно перебирал его волосы. Здесь хотелось остановиться и перевести дыхание. И они действительно состояли пару минут, а потом зашагали дальше.

Андерсон наконец сказал:

— Да, было дело.

— И как это было?

— Что?

— Работа в полиции? — Коннор смотрел прямо, воплощенная собранность, воплощенная искренность. Где его научили таким фокусам? Не врожденное же оно? Где он мог таких интонаций нахвататься?

Андерсон пару секунд смотрел на него, прищурившись и не замедляя шага, а потом помотал головой:

— Неа, парень.

— Что?

— Не нужно пытаться меня развести на байки о моей работе, это все не для детских ушей.

— Где ты тут детей нашёл? — вполголоса проворчал Гэвин. Ему было неинтересно слушать, что бы там Андерсон ни взялся вспоминать. (Он опять ударится в свою больную ностальгию, а потом опять будет молчать часами).

— Чего там говоришь?

— Детей тут нет, — ответил Гэвин ровным голосом. Скользнул взглядом в сторону Коннора, отвернулся.

— О, точно, тут только два взрослых молодых человека, разумеется.

Гэвин резко спросил:

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Что?

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Сорок один, если хотите знать, молодой человек, — Андерсон помолчал немного, а потом добавил с сомнением, полувопросительно: — или сорок два уже?

— И какое было последнее дело, над которым ты работал? Пока был полицейским?

— Да какая… — он замолчал. — Ты не работаешь только над одним делом, это так не делается.

— Ну.

— О, господи. Чего ты хочешь?

— Баек.

Андерсон посмотрел на него оценивающе, а потом сказал:

— Чёрт с тобой. — выдохнул, начал — Была тёмная, грозовая ночь… Так нормально?

— Ну-у-у-у…

Коннор подал голос:

— Очень интересно, Хэнк.

— Чертовы дети, — пробормотал Андерсон, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. — Чертовы.

Возможно, он хотел звучать назидательно, но все еще не справился с растягивающимися в улыбке губами, так что назидательно не получилось:

— Работа детектива — это не весёлые побегушки за киношными бандитами, которые размахивают пушками и злобно смеются, между прочим. И шестиминутных, снятых одним дублем зачисток в гетто туда не так чтобы часто завозят, так что…

Он напоролся на их отсутствие реакции и осекся.

— Точно. У меня сегодня не синефильская аудитория. Да и в любом случае, вам было бы рано его смотреть… Ладно, слушайте.

Гэвин нырнул взглядом под ноги.

— Любое дело — это хуева туча бумажек. Ты можешь бегать с пистолетом наперевес, но потом будь готов в письменном виде обосновать каждое своё, даже самое мелкое действие. Есть ночные патрулирования, и в них — никакой особенно романтики.

«Были» — подумал Гэвин, заговариваешься, старик.

— Хорошо, когда тебе дают повышение, но это дело с наркопритоном, который мы накрыли, было одним из самых сложных, и сейчас я думаю, что нам просто повезло…

Первое время он очевидно пытался смягчать подробности, но скоро просто упоминал самые кровавые детали сухо, без выражения и не акцентируя на них внимания.

Андерсон рассказывал: кого ловили, как выглядело тело, что обычно говорили потерпевшие, где прятали закладки, и как можно было выйти на подпольный притон. Оказалось, он активно жестикулирует, когда много говорит.

Все это было почти похоже на слухи о Светляках и привычных Гэвину детройских бандах, только правила тогда были немного другие, вот и все. Иногда, правда, до смешного другие.

В конечном итоге, этот ваш мир «до», судя по андерсоновским рассказам, не так уж и сильно отличался от мира сегодня — решил для себя Гэвин.

Он хотел демонстративно делать вид, что ему не особенно-то и интересно, но на истории про два трупа в закрытом подвале мэрии у него перестало получаться.

Ему было интересно, хорошо почти — впервые за долгое, долгое время.


	5. Chapter 5

К больнице Святой Марии их пустили не сразу и без особого желания. Но, тем не менее, пустили.

Часовые были в балаклавах и ужасно, до смешного, напомнили Гэвину охрану на школьных воротах. Он успел даже нервно посмеяться про себя: так долго идти, чтобы вернуться туда, откуда начинал, надо же, что за тупость. Он вспомнил Иерихон и его цивильных детей и силой воли отогнал эту мысль. Это не Иерихон. Бог с ним, с Иерихоном.

У тетки, которой их сдала охрана, был каменный бичфейс и манеры стервозной математички. Гэвину она, в общем, не очень понравилась.

Коннор сказал:

— Здравствуйте, Аманда.

Она посмотрела на него и ответила:

— Здравствуй, Коннор.

С каждой секундой она нравилась Гэвину все меньше.

— Лейтенант, — она кивнула Андерсону, а потом кивнула ему, Гэвин уже ожидал, что к нему обратятся «мальчик», и готовился блистать остроумием, но она только кивнула и сказала: — Мы ждали вас раньше.

— Ваш человек умер до того, как мы до него добрались — потребовалось время, чтобы вас найти. Вы хорошо скрываетесь.

— Но свою оплату вы получили.

— Получил, — кивнул Андерсон.

Что-то все сегодня кивали, как игрушечные собаки с шеями на петельке, у Гэвина дома такая была. Он ещё жалел, что котов таких не бывает. Но вряд ли коты были бы согласны постоянно кивать…

— Это очень хорошо. Коннор, — она протянута ему руку, как ребёнку, и Коннор, затравленно взглянув на Андерсона, послушно шагнул к ней.

А Гэвин подумал: он сейчас уйдёт и не вернётся. Никогда. Конечно, это была паранойя, конечно, он вернулся бы, особенно, если Гэвина здесь согласятся взять к себе. Но Гэвина всегда пугали больницы.

Он быстро спросил:

— У вас есть вода?

— Прошу прощения?

«Проси».

— Мы очень долго шли. И устали. Можно воды? Нам очень надо.

— Я полагаю, вы действительно должны были устать, пока добирались до Святой Марии. Я отведу вас с лейтенантом Андерсоном туда, где вы сможете немного отдохнуть, — она почти незаметно выделила голосом это «немного». — Но сначала, вы извините нас? Это срочно. Коннор?

Прежде чем Коннор успел двинуться к ней снова, Гэвин схватил за рукав — шептать в чужое ухо было высоко.

— Вы жили здесь?

— Нет.

— Но где-то в месте, похожем на это?

— Да, очень похожем.

«Математичка» позвала:

— Коннор.

— Прошу прощения, Аманда. — Коннор освободил руку, за пару шагов пересёк разделяющее их расстояние, поравнялся с ней и обернулся, сказал: — Гэвин. Лейтенант Андерсон.

Он пожевал губы секунду и поправил себя:

— Хэнк.

Гэвин не собирался поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть, какое у Андерсона сейчас было лицо.

— Я позову человека, он отведёт вас.

Аманда взяла Коннора за руку, и они вдвоем скрылись за стеклянной дверью.

***

За ними пришёл не гражданский. Такой же автоматчик, только что не в балаклаве, а в шлеме — и в бронежилете. Судя по всему, шуток тут не шутили.

Интересно, вся ли больница была такой… больницей. Потому что их привели в типичную такую палату — привели, и хорошо, что не заперли дверь. Чувак с автоматом просто вышел и остался стоять с той стороны — через стекло отлично просматривался его силуэт.

Эта Аманда вернулась буквально через несколько минут, Гэвин даже толком не успел заскучать. А вот усесться и втянуть ноги — успел.

Она вошла, взглянула на них и вдруг привалилась бедром к столу, а потом прикрыла глаза рукой:

— Вы просто не понимаете.

Улыбнулась, не отнимая ладони от лица, потерла переносицу.

— Вы не понимаете, как это важно.

Она засмеялась. Гэвин никогда не думал, что, придя к Светлякам, может перехотеть проситься к ним, но сейчас он думал об этом подозрительном здании, смотрел на эту подозрительную тетку — и больше не знал, чего хочет.

— Я уже думала, что все кончено и Коннор для нас потерян, но вот они вы. Удивительно, удивительно! Вы понимаете?

— Если честно, то только в общих чертах, — ответил Андерсон холодно.

— Вы спасли нас. Я не должна этого говорить, Элайджа не хотел бы, чтобы я это говорила, и он был бы прав, но вы действительно нас спасли.

— Коннора повели в какие-нибудь лаборатории? — осторожно спросил Андерсон.

— Да. Такая спешка, конечно, чрезмерна, но я немного запаниковала, — она снова засмеялась, — мне так хочется, чтобы вы понимали, что сделали для нас всех!

Гэвин вдруг подумал, что платье у неё совершенно непрактичное. Кому придет в голову такое носить? Он такие только в журналах и видел. Зачем живому человеку себя в такое наряжать? Белое, странное, явно сковывает движения — там, за оградой, это воплощенное самоубийство, а не платье.

— Мы можем поговорить с ним ещё на прощанье? А, точно, еще Гэвин хотел…

— Боюсь, что это невозможно.

— Взять Гэвина к вам?

— Что? — она непонимающе посмотрела на них. — Нет, я имею в виду поговорить с Коннором — невозможно. Его готовят к операции.

Операции?

— А после операции? — настаивал Андерсон.

Она поморщилась:

— Лейтенант, после операции с ним нельзя будет поговорить. Хотя, если вы захотите просто его увидеть, я думаю, можно будет устроить, но вряд ли вам стоит это делать.

Пауза.

— То есть?

— Наше спасение, как вида, у него в голове.

— В мыслях, что ли? — не выдержал Гэвин.

Она посмотрела на него холодно:

— В мозгу.

— Стоп, я думал, вы кровь у него возьмете, костный мозг, я не знаю, для своей вакцины…

— Для вакцины это все не подходит. Все дело в мозгу, в блокаторах, которые не дают развиваться инфекции в его организме. Он заражен, безусловно, просто его организм нейтрализует и сдерживает инфекцию — и нам кровь из носу нужны пробы этих блокаторов из его мозга. На этот раз снова может не получиться, я буду честна с вами, но мы обязаны продолжать пробовать — ради нашего общего будущего.

Надо же, она была честной. Наверное, это делало её хорошим учёным. Может, даже хорошим человеком.

— Нет.

— Лейтенант?

— Я неправильно понял. Я, блядь, неправильно понял. Скажи, что вы не отрежете ему голову.

Аманда смотрела на него, чуть склонив голову, и Гэвин вдруг понял, откуда у Коннора взялся этот жест.

— Боюсь, это именно то, что я хочу сказать. Это жертва, моя жертва…

Андерсон её перебил:

— Вы отрежете ему голову.

— Да, лейтенант.

Гэвин представил, как посиневшую голову Коннора держат чужие руки, безразлично цепляясь пальцами за спутанные волосы. Синий язык вывалился изо рта, глаза мутные и заплывшие — полуприкрыты.

— Нет.

Аманда смотрела почти с сожалением:

— Боюсь, у вас нет права голоса в этом вопросе. К тому же, прямо сейчас, хирурги приступают, вы просто физически не можете их остановить.

Удивительно, но она сделала так много ошибок в таком не длинном монологе.

***

Андерсон сказал сразу же, как только они вырубили Аманду, а потом — часового, которого пришлось втаскивать в палату тоже:

— Сиди тут.

Гэвин возмутился:

— Чего?!

— Я вернусь. А если не вернусь — тебе ничего не будет. Просто сиди здесь.

— Я не собираюсь просто ждать, когда могу что-то сделать!..

— Гэвин, ради бога, закрой рот. Мне нужна твоя помощь: сиди здесь. У нас нет времени.

Это была правда, и эта правда пугала.  
Гэвин против воли кивнул. Оставаться было тошно, и ждать было тошно, но он был готов остаться.

И когда Андерсон вернулся — прошла всего пара очень длинных минут — он вскочил на ноги. Андерсон был в крови, он поманил Гэвина ладонью и сказал:

— Вперёд смотри и по сторонам не оглядывайся.

В коридоре лежали тела.

— Какого блядского… — начал было Гэвин шёпотом, но Андерсон бесцеремонно втолкнул его в лифт и нажал кнопку самого нижнего этажа:

— Ты, слушай меня, ты тихо выбираешься на парковку…

Гэвин запротестовал:

— Я же!..

Андерсон его перебил:

— Слушай, ты выбираешься на парковку и берешь машину. Любую. Но лучше внедорожник. Тачки ты когда-нибудь воровал? Завести её сможешь?

Гэвин неуверенно кивнул. Тачки он не воровал никогда.

Створки лифта попытались сомкнуться, но Андерсон им не позволил.

— Я вернусь, — Андерсон подумал секунду, а потом добавил: — если не вернусь, через пятнадцать минут съебывай и не оглядывайся. Машину бросишь, вернешься в Иерихон. Главное выберись.

— Но я же могу помочь! — его совсем не колотило.

— Не сомневаюсь. Машину найди.

Андерсон был ебнутым. Точно ебнутым. Это здание кишело людьми с автоматами, а он собирался что? Войти туда и выйти? И забрать Коннора?

Тела на полу коридора — сказал Гэвин самому себе, — тела.

— Машина. Пятнадцать минут.

— Ага.

Андерсон посмотрел на него ещё секунду — и положил ему на голову ладонь, глупым, необязательным жестом. Гэвин должен был её стряхнуть и возмутиться, но не стал.

Андерсон молча отнял руку, шагнул назад, и створки сомкнулись.

***

Машин на парковке было мало, но они блестели лаково. Это должно было значить, что они работали? Это вообще что-то должно было значить? Гэвин не имел ни малейшего блядского понятия, он даже не знал, как они должны были открываться. Он никогда не водил!

«Пятнадцать минут», Гэвин нервно засмеялся — у него не было часов. Самое смешное, что и у Андерсона часов тоже не было. Как он вообще собирался отсчитывать эти пятнадцать минут?

Гэвин прополз до подходящей машины и притих рядом с ней. Стянул с плечей рюкзак и скинул его рядом. Подумал: не стащить ли с плечей куртку? Но решил, что нет, не надо, лучше пусть останется так.

Пахло бензином и сыростью, и его собственные шаги звучали гулко, так что он попытался поменьше шевелиться.

Было два варианта: если Андерсон вернется — он старый коп, он должен знать, как машины работают — если же нет… Гэвин как смог задавил подступающую панику и предпочел надеяться, что Андерсон все-таки вернётся.

Больше всего на свете он хотел сбежать. Но он вцепился себе в плечи и так заземлял себя, заземлял себя, заземлял. Сердце грохотало в висках, но он сидел на корточках и пытался не паниковать. Парковка была пустая и не охранялась изнутри, судя по всему. Просто некому было его здесь увидеть. Чего паниковать? Оставалось ждать, пытаться не представлять, кого и как режут в этом здании — и дышать. Дышать.

Ноги быстро затекли. Когда лифт издал короткий звук, Гэвин дернулся: в пустоте парковки это прозвучало громко и тревожно и Гэвин замер.

Андерсон, с Коннором на руках, вышел из раскрытых створок лифта, и створки за ними закрылись. Коннор, в нелепой рубашке, с голыми руками-ногами и голым горлом казался каким-то ненастоящим, тряпичным — и бледным до зеленцы.

Что это с ним? Голова точно была на месте, но он как будто спал.

Гэвин встал на ноги, балансируя, чтобы не зацепиться за бока обеих машин, подтянул к себе рюкзак, поднял голову, чтобы рвануться вперед — и замер. Из-за угла вышла Аманда. Все в том же платье, снова с каменным лицом, она переступила ногами неустойчиво, но в руках у неё был пистолет. У Андерсона на руках был Коннор — и это давало ей явное преимущество.

Она заговорила: ровным, спокойным голосом, с убеждающими интонациями. Такими, как у Коннора почти. Точно. Может, ему все-таки не показалось?

Гэвин стоял на месте, зеркало чёрной легковушки давило ему на грудь, Андерсон молчал — Аманда говорила.

Что там Коннор сказал? Они вместе жили, в месте, похожем на это? Значит, она же не могла не знать того, другого Коннора? Второго представителя вида Конноров? — у Гэвина в голове это прозвучало чужим громким шепотом, так что его против воли скрутило от воспоминаний.

Если этот второй Коннор вообще был, она же должна знать, что с ним случилось, да?

Бам.

Гэвин так крепко вцепился в эту мысль, что звук выстрела заставил его дернуться.

Он вцепился пальцами в зеркало и попытался понять, что произошло.

Они все так же стояли напротив друг друга, только Коннор сидел, привалившись к стене, такой же бессознательный, как и раньше, неловко раскинув руки.

А Аманда дернулась, но устояла.

И стояла еще пару бесконечно долгих секунд, и только потом уродливо уронила своё отказавшее тело на асфальт. Она что-то сказала, Гэвин точно слышал, что она что-то сказала.

Андерсон выстрелил ещё раз.

Он спрятал пистолет за поясом, отошёл от неё, склонился у стены, хрипло позвал:

— Гэвин?

Гэвин ответил:

— Да? — не совсем понимая, что именно говорит.

Он подошёл ближе. С Аманды стремительно натекала жирная, тёмная лужа, и ее белое платье просачивалось темным. А ещё у Аманды больше не было лица.

— Машина, Гэвин.

Он пробормотал:

— Я нашёл. Я не умею водить. Я не умею открывать. Я не могу…

Андерсон хрипло и медленно сказал:

— Все нормально.

— У неё нет лица.

— Все нормально. Мы должны открыть машину.

Гэвин тихо ответил:

— Конечно.

Андерсон оттеснил его плечом и сказал хмуро:

— Стань сюда.

Он помолчал.

— И не смотри на неё.

Он наклонился над машиной, прошелся пальцами по дверце.

— По крайней мере, нет сигнализации.

Вынул пистолет, перехватил рукой, натянул рукав на ладонь, замахнулся, ударил рукояткой — и окно лопнуло. Полез рукой в колючую раму разбитого окна, открыл дверцу. Потом забрался внутрь и открыл заднюю.

Снова прошёл рядом с Гэвином, который неприкаянно пытался не смотреть. Андерсон опустился на колено, подхватил Коннора под плечи и под колени, поднял его, встал. Поправил голову Коннора у себя на плече и пошёл к машине.

***

Он сгрузил Коннора на заднее сиденье, Гэвин сел на переднее. Андерсон завёл машину и вывел её с парковки. Их никто не преследовал.

Гэвин не мог не задавать себе вопрос: сколько людей было на том этаже, где держали Коннора? Потому что сейчас они ехали по пустой дороге, и их никто не преследовал.

Он исподтишка поглядывал на Андерсона, пытаясь рассмотреть разницу между старым алкашом (потому что сорок два — это старость), человеком, который говорит «шшш», чтобы успокоить, и человеком, который убил всех тех людей. Разделить всех этих Хэнков Андерсонов в своей голове.

Андерсон смотрел на дорогу.

А ведь после того, что стало с тем каннибалом, Гэвин думал, что это они тут чудовища.

Его тошнило. Кричать уже больше не хотелось, но его продолжало тошнить.

Осколки стекла крошились и понемногу отваливались на ходу. Коннор валялся на заднем сиденье, как странная кукла, все еще в своей нелепой больничной рубашке. Ноги у него казались чересчур длинными и торчали, белые, безволосые. А Гэвин, глядя на него, вдруг вспомнил, как впервые заметил, что Коннор теперь неисправимо, невыносимо выше его.

Гэвин надеялся, что Андерсон знает, что делает — и куда едет, очень не хотелось остаться без бензина в ебенях и с этой шпалой в невменозе.

— Он очнется?

Молчание.

— Хэнк?

— Что?

— Он очнется?

Снова молчание.

— Я не знаю. Он дышит?

— Не знаю.

Гэвин смотрел назад, в зеркало, почти ожидая, что Коннор вот-вот если не посинеет, то начнет пускать пену ртом. Пена не шла. Коннор просто лежал там и казался — Гэвин не знал, какое слово лучше подобрать — умиротворенным?

Как труп.

Его бесила своя беспомощность, своё бессилие. Он извернулся, протиснулся между сиденьями, чтобы послушать, дышит ли Коннор, и наткнулся на взгляд — прямой, изучающий. Гэвин осекся.

— С добрым утречком, — сказал хрипло.

— С добрым утром, — сипло отозвался Коннор. Потом он кое-как, цепляясь за сиденье, сел и тупо уставился на свои белые колени.

Моргнул. Спросил:

— Где мы?

Гэвин пожал плечами:

— В машине, ты ослеп что ли?

— Где Аманда?

— Там, где и должна быть, — хрипло сказал Андерсон, — в больнице.

У Гэвина похолодел загривок.

На тебя посмотрели несчастными глазами — ты пошёл и вырезал из-за них кучу людей и оставил белое платье в темной-темной луже.

— Тогда почему мы…

— Они тебя протестировали, и ты им не подошёл.

— Но…

Андерсон избегал смотреть в зеркало заднего вида:

— Это не место для детей, я же говорил. Сразу говорил, между прочим. И им и не нужны лишние голодные рты.

— Но…

— Да что еще не так-то?!

— Мне несколько… холодно.

В качестве простой демонстрации Коннор обнял себя за плечи, и Гэвин чуть не расмеялся вголос — вот прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту, когда Коннор потирает ладонями предплечья, а Андерсон держится за руль так, как будто он его спасательный круг, они обрекают человечество на вымирание.

Гэвин расхохотался, и они выехали на магистраль.


	6. Эпилог

Вечеринки в Иерихоне были отстойные.

Все как всегда: подростковые драмы, лёгкий алкоголь, кто-то обязательно принёс что-то потяжелее и покрепче, молодая поросль ищет себе пару на вечер — Гэвин смотрел на них свысока. Потом корешился с кем-нибудь, и они курили в укромном месте, но в начале вечера он вечно смотрел на всех свысока — может, до первой драки, может, до первого предупреждения, но эй, ему было девятнадцать, что ему эти предупреждения теперь?

День был тяжёлым и долгим, но вот они выплясывают и веселятся. Гэвин хмыкнул: щенки.

Коннора он заприметил не сразу. Тот стоял один, почти незаметный за танцующими, со стаканчиком в одной руке и монетой — в другой, монета порхала у него между костяшек легко, как будто независимо от него. Сама по себе.

Гэвина первое время распирало чужим секретом. Он думал, что лопнет от необходимости поделиться — стать во внутреннем дворике, у стены, и орать в голос, заглушая шум дамбы: вы знаете?

Вы не знаете, а я знаю. Я знаю, а вы не знаете.

Когда они с Коннором собачились — было ещё хуже. На самом деле, они не собачились, конечно, из них двоих только Гэвин был собакой, и это Гэвин пытался взгрызться в чужое мясо — или подкатить, со своей кривой, неуместной лаской. Или все сразу, потому что это же он, как же он может-то, по-другому? Так, чтобы не все сразу?

Когда он злился и хотел крови — чужой, своей, не важно — тогда было очень тяжело не заорать: «а вы знаете?!».

Никто бы не поверил — иногда его останавливала именно эта мысль, что никто бы не поверил.

Что? Восемнадцатилетка со смазливым личиком и отличной статистикой дежурств — потенциальное спасение человечества? А не ебнулся ли ты головой, Гэвин Рид?

В Иерихоне их, кажется считали братьями, и никто, вроде бы, так и не попытался иерихонцев разубеждать. Ну и ладно, почему бы и нет? Брат покрасившее и брат поплоше, зато тот, что поплоше — ебливый и весёлый, не чета некоторым.

Гэвин смотрел, как связка фонариков подсвечивали Коннору лицо и как Коннор постукивал по стаканчику пальцами, в ритм музыке.

Гэвин основательно отхлебнул из стаканчика, и только потом пошел доебываться.

Иногда посреди ночи он лежал на полу в своей комнате, с окнами во двор, с отдельной кроватью, гитарой, которую он терзал свободными вечерами, крюками для его курток, и думал: что он тут делает? Что он продолжает здесь делать и как долго еще продержится? Почему за последние пять лет он не умер-то вообще?

История целой жизни: «Гэвин Рид и его пиздострадания».

Он подошёл совсем близко, перед тем, как сказать:

— Эй.

Коннор поднял глаза и откликнулся эхом:

— Эй.

Иногда, залипая на его лице, Гэвин забывал, какой этот дебил все-таки высокий. И сейчас, даже стоя привалившись к стене, Коннор все равно смотрел на него сверху вниз.

Гэвина толкнули — он в ответ рявкнул, от неожиданности даже не рассмотрев лица. В ответ захохотали и качнулись в обратную сторону.

— Ебланы.

Можно было качнуться за ними и почесать кулаки — предотвратить дурную, неприятную для них обоих сцену, которая сегодня обязательно случится. Лучше драка, чем долгое неловкое молчание и жалкая аппеляция к «а я был против того, чтобы тебя убили». Ну был, ну и что теперь?

«Люби меня, пожалуйста, лет пять назад я мешал тебя убить»?

Надо развернуться сейчас, найти Джошей и раскинуть картишки, будет приятный вечер, играть они, скорее всего, будут на сигареты, он все равно хотел отыграться, и…

Гэвин сказал:

— Мне нравится эта песня.

Иногда, примерно раз на тысячелетие, Гэвин Рид произносил слова, которые не приводили потом к катастрофе. Но слова, которые он действительно имел в виду, он произносил ещё реже.

— Мне ужасно сильно нравится эта песня.


End file.
